Her Father's Daughter
by Bluebird88
Summary: Of all the von Trapp children, it is Louisa who is most like her father. Proud, stubborn, slow to trust. How does Louisa feel about the events of The Sound of Music?
1. A New Governess

**Her Father's Daughter**

_by Bluebird88_

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Governess**

"Hurry, Marta!" Louisa urged her younger sister. "You know Father doesn't like us to be late for meals!" Louisa grimaced to herself, thinking that that was a bit of an understatement. Her father, a retired naval officer, insisted that his children be punctual in all things. If there was one thing that was sure to incite his anger, it was arriving late for breakfast.

"I'm trying!" Martha's voice was muffled. The little girl was lying on her stomach, searching under her bed. "I _know _I took my shoes off right here last night, but one of them's missing, and I can't find it anywhere." She shuffled out from under the bed and looked up, chewing nervously on her lip. "Father's going to be angry with me, isn't he?"

Louisa hesitated, knowing that the answer was most likely yes. Not wanting to upset her sister further, though, she declared in a determinedly cheerful voice, "No, he won't, because we're going to find your shoe quickly, and race downstairs, and still be on time for breakfast. Come on, now. It can't have gone far. You look under Gretl's bed, and I'll look in the wardrobe."

At that moment, Louisa's oldest sister poked her head in the younger girls' room. "Are you two ready? We need to go downstairs now, or we'll be late!"

"You and the others go ahead," Louisa decided. "No reason for us all to be late. We'll finish up here as soon as we can, and then come down. Maybe Father won't notice."

Liesl looked uncertain for a moment, but then she nodded. "All right. But hurry!"

Louisa heard clomping footsteps in the hall as the rest of her siblings went noisily down to breakfast. She renewed her search, opening the wooden wardrobe and beginning to rifle through the clothes inside, looking for the lost shoe. Just when she had begun to consider advising Marta to just go down to breakfast in her stockings, she heard her sister's excited cry. "I found it!"

"Good. Put it on quick, and let's get downstairs. And next time, leave your shoes where you'll be able to find them!"

Louisa watched as Marta stuffed her foot into her shoe, then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Together, the two girls raced down the large staircase and across the hall, slowing to a walk as they reached the door to the dining room.

_Uh, oh,_ Louisa thought. Her other siblings were sitting quietly in their places, hands in their laps, but Father was resting his chin in his hand, tapping a finger against his cheek and looking impatient. When the girls walked in, he simply raised an eyebrow at them. Marta's eyes went wide, but Louisa managed to meet his gaze long enough to explain, "We're sorry, Father. We didn't mean to be late. We just…" Louisa hesitated. She didn't want to tell him that it had been Marta's fault, but she didn't have enough time to think up a believable excuse, either. "We didn't realize how late it had gotten," she finished lamely.

The Captain gave both his daughters a stern glance, but said only, "Well, come sit down. Let's not waste any more time." Louisa obeyed quickly, deliberately ignoring the exasperated look Friedrich was giving her.

They ate in silence for some time, until Father looked up from his breakfast to announce, "Children. I've found a new governess for you. She will be here this afternoon." He paused, then continued significantly, "I trust that this time I will have no complaints about your behavior."

The von Trapp children exchanged glances. Louisa saw Marta look across the table at Liesl with wide, nervous eyes, and Gretl immediately reached under the table to grab Brigitta's hand. The youngest girls were always nervous when their father appointed a new governess. She saw Kurt wearing a scowl to match her own, and Friedrich, too, looked angry, but it was Liesl who finally spoke.

"But Father," she protested, "I don't see why we need a governess at all! Friedrich, Louisa, and I are far too old for one, and we can certainly help Frau Schmidt with the younger children!"

Captain von Trapp's eyes narrowed dangerously, but Friedrich ignored this, and joined in in support of his sister. "Liesl's right, Father. I know we could do it! Couldn't we please try?"

Louisa shook her head. Her brother and sister might as well save their breath, for all the good their arguing would do them. She knew there was no way Father would let them be without a governess for any longer than was absolutely necessary. As long as someone else was in charge of his children, he wouldn't have to be bothered with them.

Sure enough, when he spoke, it was to announce, "Absolutely out of the question. My children will not roam about the house unsupervised all summer like a bunch of ill-brought up urchins! You will meet your new governess, and you will treat her with the utmost respect and civility, and that's all there is to it."

"But Father –" Liesl wasn't ready to give in, not yet. Louisa silently wished her sister would just keep her mouth shut. It would do no good to argue, and she was only going to make Father even angrier.

"Enough!" The single word was spoken so sternly that Louisa was impressed with Liesl's ability to hold Father's gaze.

She seemed to realize that she'd been defeated, though, and said quietly, "Yes, Father," before going back to her breakfast with a bit of a frown still on her face.

Louisa began buttering a roll so viciously that she cut clean through it. She _hated_ it when Father replaced governesses so quickly. Why couldn't he look after them himself? But oh, no, Captain von Trapp was _far_ too busy to be bothered with a bunch of children. She knew she wasn't being entirely fair, but she was too angry to care. They were on their twelfth governess, and their father still didn't seem to realize why his children kept driving the women away! _Well,_ she thought to herself, _I suppose we'll just have to break our record. _

She almost smirked at the memory. Their most recent governess, Fräulein Anna, had only lasted two hours, thanks to one of Louisa and Friedrich's most brilliant collaborations. Father had _not _been pleased. Louisa glanced sideways, trying to catch Friedrich's eye. When he looked in her direction, she quirked a mischievous eyebrow, and allowed the corners of her mouth to twitch upwards. Her meaning was clear, "How shall we get rid of _this_ one?" Friedrich bit his lip and hurriedly looked down at his plate, trying not to let his smile show.

Louisa went back to her breakfast, feeling much better about the whole thing. She and her siblings would simply work together to get rid of this one, too, just as they'd had all the others. It should be easier than ever, now that they'd had so much practice.

"Father?" Brigitta spoke up cautiously.

"Yes, Brigitta?" Louisa was relieved to hear that her father sounded a bit impatient, but not particularly annoyed any longer.

"Who is she? The governess, I mean?" All the children perked up, eager to hear what their father would have to say about this latest addition to the household.

"She is a postulate at the convent. She comes to us on the recommendation of the Mother Abbess."

"What's a postulate?" Gretl asked, pronouncing the strange word carefully.

"It means she's training to be a nun," Liesl told her.

Louisa and Friedrich exchanged delighted glances. A _nun?_ This was going to be easy! Louisa grinned slyly and held up one finger. She knew Friedrich caught her meaning when he hastily faked a cough in order to cover his laughter. _One hour_, she thought. _Just one hour, and we'll be rid of another one! _

Perhaps the Captain had noticed a bit more than he let on, for he saw fit to warn them again, "I mean it, children. You're to behave yourselves this time. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father," all seven children chorused, and Louisa tried hard to look innocent. Somehow, though, she didn't think he was quite fooled.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback is very much appreciated!**


	2. Fräulein Maria

**Her Father's Daughter**

_**by Bluebird88**_

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Fräulein**** Maria**

Several hours later, the children heard the familiar _tweeet!_ of their father's whistle.

Louisa rolled her eyes a bit and heard Liesl sigh, but the girls scurried out to meet the governess, an experience they'd gone through so many times it had become routine. When she reached the hall, Louisa noticed that Brigitta wasn't in her place in line. She suddenly realized that it had been at least an hour since she'd last seen her middle sister. She hoped she wasn't in the garden again. Father would notbe pleased if she didn't answer his summons.

Liesl led the way, steps brisk and confident, marching in time to the whistle. Louisa followed along as she was expected to, but she couldn't keep the mulish look off her face. She hated the way Father paraded them in front of guests!

At the bottom of the stairs, the children formed their customary line, leaving a space for Brigitta. As soon as the last note from Father's whistle sounded, the dark-haired girl walked placidly into the room, her nose buried in a book. She came to a stop in front of Father and finally glanced up, eyes widening just a bit, betraying a hint of nervousness behind her calm demeanor. Looking impatient, Father took the book from her and used it to deliver a firm, scolding tap on the backside, then waited as she quickly took her place in line.

Once again, it took a great deal of effort for Louisa not to roll her eyes. She was glad for Brigitta's sake that she hadn't gotten into trouble, but honestly, when would her sister learn? She always had her head in the clouds and her nose in a book, and it had gotten her into trouble on more than one occasion. Father tended to be rather lenient with his middle daughter, though. Louisa often wondered if the reason Brigitta seemed to get away with so much was because she so resembled their mother. Agathe, too, had had that same quiet, thoughtful, air, and had shared her middle daughter's love of reading. Louisa supposed it would be hard for Father not to look at Brigitta and see much of his wife in her.

Louisa was pulled from her musings as her father began to speak. "Now. This is your new governess, Fräulein Maria. As I sound your signals, you will step forward and give your names." As if the children needed these directions. They knew by now what was expected during these introductions. Father turned to the nervous-looking postulate. "You, Fräulein, will listen carefully, and learn their signals so that you can call them when you want them."

When the introductions were finished, Father turned to the new Fräulein, handing her a spare whistle. "Now. Let's see how well you listened."

Looking flustered, the young woman protested that she was sure she wouldn't need to whistle for them, not when they had such lovely names. Louisa felt a momentary flicker of surprise. She couldn't remember any of the other governesses daring to challenge Father. Well, she thought with a mental shrug, this woman would learn soon enough how things worked in the von Trapp household. Or at least, she would if she lasted that long.

As expected, Father was not interested in the new governess's protests. "This is a large house, the grounds are very extensive, and I will not have anyone shouting." He held out the whistle again. "You will take this, please, and learn to use it." Though it was phrased as a request, Louisa knew an order when she heard one. The governess, however, continued to stare at Father. "The children will help you," he assured her.

"Now. When I want you, this is what you'll hear." He blew a long, continuous note on the whistle, lifting and lowering a finger to change its pitch. The governess's signal was always the same – much less complicated than any of the children's and much louder, too. Louisa had once heard Father muttering that the governesses were never clever enough to recognize their own signals unless it stood apart. Actually, she had to admit that he had a point.

Fräulein Josephine, who had been their governess before Father had developed his new signal, had never been able to tell which pattern was hers. The children had gotten no end of amusement out of watching her scurry to Father whenever the whistle sounded, only to stop just outside whatever room he was in and look furtively around, waiting to see if anyone else came in response to the summons. The children had taken great delight in pretending not to hear their own signals, just to be able to watch the way she would screw up her face in concentration before giving up trying to discern whether it was hers and running down to Father just in case.

Wanting to take the game further, Friedrich had once stolen the whistle from Father's desk while he was in town on business. He had then spent nearly a quarter of an hour running to various rooms in the house and blowing random notes before hiding in a closet or under a piece of furniture, laughing as Fräulein Josephine came in, looking increasingly bewildered each time it had happened. Unfortunately for him, however, Father had come home earlier than expected that evening and caught him at it. Captain von Trapp had been less than pleased, to say the least. Privately, though, Louisa thought he had seemed more than a little amused, and though he'd given Friedrich a scathing lecture, in the end he had only sent him to his room with a warning to behave more decorously in the future.

Fräulein Maria, it seemed, had none of her predecessor's timidity. Father had not even finished demonstrating her signal when she shouted loudly over the top of it that she could never bring herself to answer to a whistle, claiming, "It would be too humiliating."

Father had apparently had just about enough of his new employee's opinions. "Fräulein," he asked her incredulously, "were you this much _trouble_ at the abbey?"

"Oh, much more, sir!" she assured him earnestly. Louisa had to work hard to resist the urge to laugh. Lord, but this woman was direct!

Father only grunted slightly in response to her answer and, looking impatient again, thrust the whistle into Fräulein Maria's hand and turned to leave. Then, to all the children's utter shock, the new governess's raised the whistle to her lips and blew a loud, earsplitting note. When Father turned slowly, one eyebrow raised, she gave him a bland look and remarked, "Excuse me, sir, I don't know your signal."

Father's response was nothing short of glacial. "You may call me _Captain."_

Louisa had half expected him to fire her on the spot, but he seemed to decide against saying more. Without another word, he spun on a heel and left. Louisa could have sworn she saw the postulate give a satisfied little smile, and couldn't help snickering a bit at her nerve. She wasn't the only one, either. Looking to both sides, she exchanged glances with her giggling brothers and sisters. Challenging Father? This one wouldn't last the night if she didn't get a clue pretty quickly!

As Fräulein Maria turned to face them, the children hastily schooled their expressions and returned to attention. Looking a bit nervous, she bade them to stand at ease and asked them to repeat their names and tell her their ages.

Liesl marched forward and said shortly, "I'm Liesl. I'm sixteen years old, and I don't need a governess!" Louisa felt a little sorry for her sister then. She was right, after all. Sixteen _was _much too old to have a governess. Why, Liesl was nearly old enough to be a governess herself!

Friedrich was next, and took the opportunity to inform the new governess that he was impossible. Louisa knew that was certainly true, and so found Fräulein Maria's reaction to the statement a bit odd. _She_ knew her brother wasn't joking, not at all, but the young woman only laughed pleasantly.

It was Louisa's turn then, and time to try their first trick. "I'm Brigitta!" she said confidently. She was rather impressed with her ability to keep a straight face. Out of the corner of her eye, though, she saw Friedrich grinning. She would have elbowed him if she'd been able to, but that would have given things away.

As it turned out, it didn't matter anyway. Still smiling, Fräulein Maria told her, "You, uh, didn't tell me how old you are…_Louisa."_ Darn! Maybe this new governess was smarter than she looked.

Louisa ducked her head a bit as Brigitta stepped forward, and informed the woman in her soft voice, "I'm Brigitta, she's Louisa. She's thirteen years old, and you're smart." _That's right, Brigitta, make her think you're an ally._ "I'm ten, and I think your dress is the ugliest one I ever saw!" _Well, so much for that plan,_ Louisa thought, glancing at the governess. Interestingly, she didn't seem particularly offended.

Kurt admonished Brigitta that she shouldn't say things like that, and told Fräulein Maria that he was eleven and "incorrigible."

"Congratulations," she responded simply.

Kurt hesitated for just a moment before asking, "What's 'incorrigible?'" Louisa shot her brother an exasperated look. Honestly, what was he doing claiming to be something if he didn't even know what the word meant?

Fräulein Maria thought a moment, then explained, "I think it means you want to be treated like a boy." Kurt nodded, apparently satisfied, but Louisa couldn't help wondering at the governess's response. She wasn't too sure herself what the word meant, but somehow that didn't sound quite right.

Before she could think about it much more, though, Marta stepped forward and softly informed the postulate, "I'm Marta, and I'm going to be seven on Tuesday, and I'd like a pink parasol."

"Well, pink's my favorite color, too," Fräulein Maria told her, smiling warmly at the little girl.

Louisa felt a little sorry, then, about all the pranks they had planned. This woman seemed awfully nice, if incredibly naïve, and not all the other governesses had been this kind to the younger ones. Still, if it came down to a choice between having a governess and looking after themselves, Louisa knew which one she'd rather have. Besides, it wasn't as if any of their pranks were _harmful_, exactly. They were just annoying enough to force the governesses to go complaining to Father, so that they'd be fired for not being capable of maintaining proper discipline.

Gretl, impatient as ever with being ignored, stamped her foot loudly. When the governess turned to her, she held up five fingers. Yet again, Louisa found herself wanting to roll her eyes. Honestly, Gretl was five, not two! It wasn't as if she couldn't talk. But her youngest sister had learned long ago that she could get more attention by playing up her status as the baby of the family.

Fräulein Maria smiled at her, though, and commented on how grown-up she was, causing both Marta and Gretl to beam back at her.

"Now, I have to tell you a secret," the woman was saying, "I've never been a governess before."

Louisa exchanged glances with her older brothers and sisters, seeing the same barely suppressed delight in their faces. This was almost too good to be true! "You mean you don't know anything about being a governess?"

Fräulein Maria spread her hands and shook her head. "Nothing. I'll need lots of advice."

Seizing the opportunity, Louisa smiled slyly and told her, "Well, the best way to start is to be sure to tell Father to mind his own business." There, _that_ would be sure to go over well. If the woman was really this clueless, they were well on their way to breaking their record. Her brothers and sisters chimed in with "helpful" suggestions of their own as the children gathered closer and closer around, giving Friedrich the opportunity to slip a frog in her skirt pocket.

"Don't believe a word they say, Fräulein Maria!" Gretl suddenly exclaimed. The older children glared at her, but she ignored them and told the postulate, "Because I like you!" Before Louisa could tell Gretl to be quiet, Frau Schmidt bustled in, clapping her hands and telling the children that Father had said it was time for their walk. _Ha!_ Louisa though, _he probably knows better than to leave us alone with her for too long! _

Louisa and her siblings walked slowly over to the door, hanging back to see how the new governess would react when she found the frog in her pocket. She didn't disappoint. "Ah ah ah!" she screamed, reaching into her pocket and flinging the frog far away from her. After a moment, Frau Schmidt dryly informed her that she was lucky that it hadn't been a snake, as with Fräulein Helga. Fräulein Maria gave the children an incredulous glance, but they looked steadily back at her on their way out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Feedback is very much appreciated! 


	3. A Surprising Development

**Her Father's Daughter **

_**by Bluebird88**_

**Disclaimer:** The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Surprising Development**

That night, the von Trapps sat quietly around the dinner table. Ten minutes had already passed, and there was still no sign of the new governess. Honestly! What could possibly be taking her so long? It wasn't like she had to change for dinner, after all, and large as the house was, it was still pretty hard to actually get lost in it. In any case, being late for her first meal with the family was _definitely_ not the best way to get on Father's good side.

At the rate this one was going, she would get herself fired all on her own! The children wouldn't have to lift a finger.

Finally, Louisa heard the patter of footsteps in the hall. A moment later, a slightly out of breath Fräulein Maria came into the room, offering a nod that was apparently supposed to look dignified. "Good evening, children."

"Good evening, Fräulein Maria," they chorused back innocently.

Fräulein Maria made to sit down, and almost immediately jumped back up from the chair with a dramatic "Whah ah ah!" Louisa hastily brought her napkin up to her mouth to try to hide her laughter.

Predictably, Father responded with that dry sarcasm he employed so often. "Enchanting little ritual. Something you, uh, learned at the abbey?"

Louisa smirked as Fräulein Maria fumbled self-consciously for an excuse, finally blaming her bizarre behavior on her "rheumatism." Well, at least she hadn't thrown the pinecone down on the tablecloth and complained to Father about his "beastly brats," as Fräulein Sofia had done.

The von Trapps picked up their forks and made to begin their meal, only to be interrupted immediately by the new governess. "Excuse me, Captain, haven't we forgotten to thank the Lord?"

Louisa could only stare. She couldn't remember the last time her family had said grace. Probably about the same time they had stopped going to church - right after Mother died. In any case, interrupting dinner to insist on saying grace was not likely to go over well. Louisa held her breath and looked at her father, bracing herself for the coming explosion.

To her surprise, however, Captain von Trapp simply raised his eyes heavenward for a moment and set down his fork without a word. The children followed suit, laying down their forks and folding their hands in front of them.

"For what we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen." Well, at least the prayer had been short. With a nun at the table, Louisa had half expected to sit through an entire rosary. She had a feeling that Father wouldn't have been nearly so tolerant then.

She had just begun to eat when Fräulein Maria interrupted the silence once again. "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the precious gift you left in my pocket earlier today."

Louisa froze. Here it came! Nervously, she glanced at Father out of the corner of her eye. "What gift?" he demanded in a tone that told Fräulein Maria that she'd better answer quickly and then keep her mouth closed.

Fräulein Maria paused, glancing around the table, before informing Father that it was meant to be a secret.

Father, it seemed, was through with having his meal interrupted. "Uh huh," he said sharply, "then I suggest that you keep it, and let _us _eat." If the woman had any sense at all, she would stop talking _now._ Louisa knew that tone of voice well enough to recognize that it wouldn't be long until Father lost his patience completely.

To her shock, though, Fräulein Maria either hadn't picked up on Father's tone or was choosing to ignore it, for she continued in a calm, pleasant voice, "Knowing how nervous I must have been, a stranger in a new household, knowing how important it was for me to feel accepted, it was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here so…"

_Oh, no,_ Louisa thought. She was actually feeling guilty! And when had any of them ever felt guilty about any of their pranks? The governesses deserved it, after all. Most of them were stern, dour women without any interest in the older children, or else meek little mice that burst into tears at the first sign of Father's displeasure. But this one was different, and Louisa was really starting to wish she would stop talking.

"…so warm…" Dear God, she wasn't stopping! This was getting worse by the minute!

"…and happy.." Louisa stared at her lap.

"…and pleasant." She bit the inside of her cheek, blinking furiously.

The table was silent for a moment, and then Marta began crying loudly.

Father was looking more annoyed by the minute. "What is the matter, Marta?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she replied unconvincingly, sniffling a little.

That did it. Louisa felt her own eyes well up with tears, and the next thing she knew, she and Brigitta had started crying as well. Gretl's sobs echoed loudly in the dining room, and her brothers were both staring at their laps.

"Ah, Fräulein?" Father asked with false pleasantry, "Is it to be at every meal or merely at dinnertime that you intend on leading us all through this rare and wonderful new world of…indigestion?"

"Oh they're all right, Captain!" she assured him cheerfully. "They're just happy!"

At this, the sound of their tears only increased in volume. Rolling his eyes, Father shook his head and proceeded to drain his wine glass.

00000000000

By the time dessert was served, the children had composed themselves once more. The dinner table was again quiet, though the atmosphere was subdued, when Franz came in with a telegram. Immediately, Liels perked up, asking the butler breathlessly who had delivered it. Franz, looking slightly puzzled, told her that of course it had been "that young lad Rolf."

Liesl sighed and looked so dreamy-eyed for a moment that Louisa would have kicked her, if she had been close enough to reach. Could her sister _be _any more obvious? Father wasn't stupid!

"Father, may I be excused?" Liesl asked, assuming a would-be casual tone.

Father made a noise that was half "mmm," half grunt. Whatever it had been, it was clearly a no. Not bothering to give his oldest daughter a verbal reply, he folded the telegram and announced that he would be leaving for Vienna the next morning.

"Not again, Father!" all the children burst out before they could stop themselves. At his severe look, they hastily went back to their desserts.

Liesl stood up as if to pour herself a glass of water. Father didn't turn his head, but something about the way his eyes flitted sideways told Louisa that he had noticed. _Be careful! _Louisa silently implored her sister.

"How long will you be gone this time, Father?" Gretl finally ventured.

Father replied gruffly that he wasn't sure, but Louisa had only one thing on her mind: he was going to visit that _woman_ again! "To visit Baroness Schraeder again?" she demanded.

Friedrich hissed at her to mind her own business, but Father only gave her a considering look and said that yes, he was.

"Why can't we ever get to see the Baroness?" Marta spoke up.

"Why would she want to see you?" Kurt shot back.

Father, ignoring their arguing, announced that in fact they _were _going to see the Baroness, because he was bringing her back with him for a visit.

"Good!" Louisa's siblings murmured. She, however, stayed silent. She wasn't at all sure that Father's bringing a lady friend home was a good thing. She wanted Father to stay home more often, but not if it meant he'd be spending all his time with some strange woman! As if any woman he spent time with could come close to Mother!

Liesl took advantage of the noise to cross behind her father and leave the dining room. Louisa noticed that the governess's eyes followed her, and silently vowed that if the woman so much as _thought _about telling Father, she was going to find a lot worse than a frog in her bed that night!

She was distracted from her worry when Father announced with a roll of his eyes that Uncle Max would be coming as well. Uncle Max! Now _that _was something to be excited about! Things were always more fun when Uncle Max came. He could always be counted on to disrupt the monotony of whistles and marching, and his infectious sense of humor could make even Father laugh. Best of all, they got to see Father so much more when Uncle Max was around. He couldn't run off to Vienna or bury himself in his study when he had guests! That almost made up for the fact that he was going away again. Almost.

00000000000

Later that night, Louisa glanced over at the empty bed next to hers. Liesl _still _wasn't back, and she'd heard Father tell Franz to lock the doors early.

After dinner, Father had disappeared into his study as usual, and the children had gathered in the common area between their bedrooms that they all referred to as "headquarters." Well, unless Father was nearby, in which case it was the schoolroom.

Gretl had announced loudly that she didn't want to have any part in any new pranks, protesting that this governess was much too nice for them to do mean things to her. The older children had shushed her, afraid of being overheard, but none of them had truly disagreed. Surprisingly enough, it had been Marta who really put her foot down, insisting that if any of them tried to do anything nasty she would go straight to Father.

It was rare enough for the little girl to speak up like that that Louisa had been taken aback. After Fräulein Maria's response to the frog incident, though, she did understand her younger sisters' feelings. This new governess was tricky! Tattling on them to Father would have been one thing, but making them feel guilty? This one didn't play fair! No doubt about it, Fräulein Maria was _nothing_ like their previous governesses.

Reluctantly, the older children had agreed that they'd hold off on any more pranks for the time being, at least until they'd found out a bit more about her. Besides, as Friedrich had pointed out, it wasn't as though they could get her fired while Father was in Vienna anyway.

The children had stayed up late, discussing this new woman's nerve in standing up to Father, until the sound of footsteps outside the door had sent them scurrying silently towards their own bedrooms, diving under their covers and pretending to be asleep.

"Good _night,_ children." A dry voice from the hall let her know that Father wasn't fooled. It wasn't _too_ late, though. Only Marta and Gretl were actually supposed to have been in bed, and Father had sounded more amused than angry.

Now Louisa lay in the dark, praying with all her might that Father wouldn't come in and notice Liesl's absence. He might be willing to overlook them staying up and talking a few minutes past their bedtimes, but running around outside in the dark? With a boy? Her sister would be in huge trouble if Father found out.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, Louisa heard the clip-clop of raindrops on the roof.

* * *

**A/N: **Feedback is very much appreciated!


	4. Thunderstorms

**Her Father's Daughter**

_**by Bluebird88**_

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Thunderstorms **

It seemed to Louisa that she had been asleep for only a few moments when she was jerked suddenly awake by two muffled thumps and the sound of squeaking bedsprings. Blinking blearily, Louisa realized that the noise had been caused by Marta and Brigitta jumping onto her bed. Instinctively, she glanced again toward Liesl's side of the room, hoping to find her sister's sleeping form. No such luck. The bed was still neatly made: proof that her sister had not yet come inside.

For the first time, Louisa noticed that the droplets of rain she had heard earlier had given way to a full-blown storm. A loud clap of thunder sounded, and Louisa immediately realized what had brought her sisters to her room. She wrapped her arms around Marta, who had climbed, trembling, into her lap. Grabbing Brigitta's hand, she asked, "Where's Gretl?"

Brigitta shrugged. "She was gone when we woke up. Maybe she went to see the new governess?"

Louisa just nodded and pulled her sisters closer. Each time a clap of thunder sounded, the three girls buried their faces in each other's shoulders and huddled even closer together. Finally, Marta spoke up in a terrified voice, "Can we go see if Gretl's with Fräulein Maria?"

Louisa exchanged glances with Brigitta, then shook her head. "We're too old to go running to the governess in the middle of the night. Anyway, it's just a thunderstorm. There's nothing to be scared of." But the truth was, Louisa _was _scared. She hated thunderstorms. They all did. During those awful months when Mother had been so sick, Louisa and her siblings had often huddled together this way, trying to draw some comfort from each other as they listened to the storms raging outside. Now, none of them could listen to a storm without remembering those horrible times.

But still, Louisa wasn't a child anymore. She was thirteen years old, after all. That was much too old to be frightened of a little storm!

Marta, apparently, had no such qualms. Tugging on her sister's sleeve, she begged, "_Please?"_

Louisa was just about to refuse again, when a particularly loud clap of thunder destroyed what was left of her resolve. With a stifled gasp, she grabbed for her sisters' hands.

The three girls raced down the hall and reached the governess's room just in time to hear Gretl telling Fräulein Maria that they were in bed, sleeping and unafraid. If only she knew.

"Oh no?" Maria remarked upon seeing the girls gathered there. "Look!" She considered them for only a moment before saying with a mock sigh, "All right everybody, up here on the bed."

"Really?" Marta cried in a mixture of delight and disbelief. Louisa couldn't blame her. None of the other governesses had ever even allowed them to set foot in the room, let alone on the bed. Hearing Fräulein Maria's invitation, Louisa was suddenly very glad that they hadn't planned any more pranks that night.

As the girls bounced excitedly onto the bed, Fräulein Maria remarked cheerfully, "Now all we have to do now is wait for the boys!"

"You won't see them," Louisa told her confidently. "Boys are brave!"

Almost as soon as she finished speaking, another clap of thunder sounded, causing Louisa to bury her head in her arms. When she straightened, Kurt and Friedrich were standing at the foot of the bed, attempting to look dignified. Well, so much for that idea!

"You boys weren't scared too, were you?" Fräulein Maria teased.

"Oh no," Friedrich assured her, none too convincingly. "We just wanted to be sure that _you _weren't."

The governess smiled tolerantly and assured him that that was very thoughtful of him.

"Oh, it wasn't my idea. It was Kurt's!"

Somehow, Louisa thought to herself, the surprised look on her younger brother's face didn't _quite _support Friedrich's story. She would be sure to tease him about it later. Once this was all over, that was.

Another loud clap of thunder sounded, and the boys hopped onto the bed, hiding their faces along with their sisters.

Marta complained softly that the thunder's "angry" answer to the lighting made her want to cry.

"Well, whenever something's bothering me and I'm feeling unhappy, I just try to think of nice things," Maria told her.

"What kinds of things?" the children demanded.

"Oh, let me see…nice things…" Fräulein Maria thought for a moment. "Daffodils! Green meadows. Skies full of stars! _Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens…" _

The governess began to sing, turning the list of her favorite things into a bright, cheerful tune that helped combat the dark atmosphere of the storm outside.

Every once in a while, a particularly loud clap of thunder would sound, and the children would bury their faces again. Fräulein Maria, however, kept singing cheerfully.

"Does it really work?" Marta wanted to know.

" 'Course it does. You try it! What things do you like?"

"Pussy willows!" Marta giggled.

"Christmas!" Louisa put in.

"Bunny rabbits!" was Gretl's laughing contribution.

The other children joined in. Soon, they were all naming "favorite things" that ranged from the expected ("Chocolate icing! No school!") to the slightly bizarre ("Snakes! A good sneeze!").

"Telegrams!" Liesl joined in, slipping into the bedroom from the bathroom, wet-haired and sporting a nightgown that was much too big for her.

"Birthday presents!" Louisa added, smiling in relief at the sight of her sister and pulling her over to join them.

"See what fun it is?" Fräulein Maria took up her song again.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things!" _

As the song continued, the children hopped off the bed and began dancing, laughing and shouting. Caught up in the fun of the song and of playing in the governess's room late at night, none of them realized how loud they had become.

"…_These are a few of my favorite things! When the dog bites…dog bi-"_

_Uh oh._ All the singing and merriment stopped immediately as Louisa and her siblings realized what had made Fräulein Maria falter. There stood Father, glaring at them all. Hastily, the children formed their line, trembling a bit in their nightclothes. Louisa chanced a glance at Father's face and gulped. He was wearing one of his most severe expressions, eyes narrowed and mouth set into a firm, hard line. She wondered if he would dismiss Fräulein Maria right then and there.

"Frauline, did I not tell you that bedtime was to be strictly observed in this house?" Father didn't even bother to look at the governess; he just swept his eyes up and down the line of children.

Fräulein Maria tried to explain. "Well, the children were upset by the storm, so I thought that if I…" She trailed off, before deflating a bit and acknowledging, "You did, sir."

"And do you or do you not have difficulty following such simple instructions?" That was the worst kind of question, Louisa knew, and the sort Father always seemed to ask when he was angry with one of his children. There just wasn't a good answer!

It seemed Fräulein Maria, however, was not so easily intimidated. She looked at him boldly and replied, "Only during thunderstorms, sir."

Kurt gave a snicker at that. _Bad idea_, Louisa realized, for it had drawn Father's attention back to his children. He rounded on Liesl, telling her in a stern voice, "I don't recall seeing you anywhere after dinner."

Eyes wide and attempting to look innocent, Liesl searched for an excuse. "Oh, really? Well, as a matter of fact, I…"

"Yes?" Father prompted impatiently, his tone dark.

"Well, I was…I was…" She trailed off helplessly.

Fräulein Maria stepped in. "What she would like to say, Captain, is that she and I have been getting better acquainted." Looking immensely relieved, Liesl smiled and nodded at Father. Louisa felt a surge of gratitude towards her new governess. This was the second time tonight she'd had the chance to get the children in trouble with Father, and hadn't taken it. Now she was _really_ glad that they'd decided to hold off on the pranks.

"But it's much too late now to go into all of that," Fräulein Maria said briskly, clapping her hands. "Come along children, you heard your father. Go back to bed immediately."

The children raced quietly down the hall and into their bedrooms, relieved to have avoided the brunt of Father's anger. Louisa and Liesl said good night to their younger siblings, no longer feeling afraid, and retreated to their own room. Instead of going to sleep, however, Louisa immediately bounced onto her sister's bed and demanded in a whisper, "Liesl, where on earth _were _you all this time?"

"Shh!!!"

"Well?"

"Nowhere," her sister insisted.

Louisa was having none of that. "Don't even try that with me, Liesl. I'm not stupid, you know. You got all dreamy-eyed the second Franz mentioned Rolf's name, and then you snuck out in the middle of dinner, and you haven't been back since! What happened?!"

"Well…" Liesl hesitated. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course! Cross my heart, I won't tell a soul."

"He kissed me!" Liesl breathed, her face lighting up in a brilliant smile.

Louisa nearly squealed aloud, but remembered herself just in time. She settled for throwing her arms around Liesl. A moment later, she pulled back, grasping her sister's hands. "Oh, Liesl, tell me _everything!"

* * *

_

**A/N: **Feedback is very much appreciated!


	5. Do Re Mi and Drapes

****

**Her Father's Daughter**

_**by Bluebird88**_

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Do-Re-Mi and Drapes **

The next morning, Louisa awoke feeling slightly groggy. She got out of bed slowly and took longer than usual to dress, her sleepiness preventing her from feeling any real sense of hurry. When she went into the next room to help Marta braid her hair, she saw that she was not the only one feeling the effects of their late night. Brigitta was sitting in front of the mirror, twirling her hair absently, and Marta and Gretl were both still in bed. It took Louisa and Liesl quite a while to coax the younger girls out from under their covers and see that everyone was ready to go downstairs.

As the children sat down to breakfast, Frau Schmidt came in to wish them a good morning.

"Has Father already left?" Brigitta asked the housekeeper, though the question wasn't truly necessary. The empty chair at the head of the table spoke volumes. Father was _never _late for breakfast.

"I'm afraid so, dear." Frau Schmidt told her gently. "He wanted to get an early start."

Louisa glared at the tablecloth. Father _always _snuck out early in the morning so that he wouldn't have to bother with good-byes. Louisa knew he had little patience with sentimentality or tears, but that didn't make it any easier, especially for the little ones.

Fräulein Maria came in then, interrupting Louisa's resentful thoughts. "Good morning, children!" The governess looked tired, but her voice was bright and cheerful. She sank into her seat, said a brief grace, and gestured for the children to begin. "I hope the storm didn't keep you awake last night?"

The children murmured a negative, shaking their heads. Marta explained, "We just kept thinking about our favorite things!"

"Wonderful!" Fräulein Maria said warmly.

"You know," Brigitta began, smiling mischievously, "I know we told you yesterday not to come to dinner on time, but you should probably know that Father _hates _for people to be late for meals – especially breakfast."

"Really?" Fräulein Maria answered with a straight face, "I would never have guessed."

Louisa could not help but laugh at that. Imagine, a governess who actually had a sense of humor!

00000000000

After breakfast, Fräulein Maria laid her palms on the table. "Well! I believe your father would like you to spend the morning studying." Louisa knew better than to groan, but she couldn't suppress a slight sigh. It wasn't that she disliked schoolwork, exactly, but being cooped up in the house with her textbooks on such a beautiful summer day was hardly her idea of fun.

Fräulein Maria smiled sympathetically. "I know it probably isn't how you would choose to spend your time. We'll vary the routine a lot more in the next few days, I promise. For now, though, I think we'd better do as your father wishes. Why don't you go on up and get started? I'll be here if you need me, but I have a project of my own to work on today."

"What is it?" Gretl demanded at once.

"I suppose you'll just have to wait and see," her governess answered with a smile and a wink. "Off you go, now."

Slowly, Louisa and her siblings trudged upstairs and took out their schoolbooks. Odd that they were so reluctant this morning, Louisa mused. After all, this was the same routine they'd been following all summer. But Fräulein Maria's arrival had stirred things up enough that it was hard to go back to their usual schedule.

When it came time for lunch, it became clear Fräulein Maria meant to keep her promise to add some variation to their day. At noon, the children had gone down to the dining room, only to find their governess standing next to a bare table.

"I thought we'd eat our lunch out on the patio today," she explained. "We might as well enjoy the beautiful weather, even if we'd better not have a real picnic just yet. We wouldn't want to spoil your nice clothing, after all." She'd made a slight face then, and Louisa heard her mutter something that sounded an awful lot like "not that it would be any great loss."

As soon as they had finished lunch, Fräulein Maria announced that they were going to go on a hike.

As they walked, she pointed out different flowers and plants, and told them the names of the birds that were singing. She taught the girls how to make daisy chains and showed the boys how she could whistle on a blade of grass. "It isn't very ladylike, I'm afraid, but it does come in handy!"

"Maybe Father should try it," Louisa murmured mischievously. All the children broke into giggles at the thought of Captain von Trapp with a blade of grass wedged between his thumbs.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. Unlike their previous governesses, Fräulein Maria didn't seem particularly worried about Father's instructions. She was completely unconcerned with the time and appeared to have no qualms about exercising a good bit of license in interpreting Father's directives. When Brigitta had worried that Father wouldn't like the idea of a hike, she'd returned, "I don't see why you all can't 'breathe deeply' just as well on a hike. And besides, think of the opportunity for learning! We'll just call it a science lesson."

Louisa found she liked Fräulein Maria's attitude. Besides, what Father didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

After dinner, Gretl and Marta begged Fräulein Maria for stories about the convent. At first, she insisted that it wasn't very exciting, but she did eventually tell some wonderful stories, most of which seemed to involve her getting into trouble.

"Why did you join, if it's so strict?" Brigitta wanted to know.

Fräulein Maria grew serious, her eyes shadowed for a moment, before seeming to shake it off. She responded slowly, "Well, I had always admired the sisters as a child, and when it came time for me to enter as a postulate, it felt like a place where I could belong, where I could be happy. You see, I wanted to devote my life to God." She smiled at the children, and added brightly, "Besides, if I hadn't entered the convent, I wouldn't be here now with all of you!"

Gretl snuggled up against her. "I'm glad you came!"

"Me, too," Fräulein Maria said softly, "Frogs and pinecones notwithstanding!"

_Me, too, _Louisa found herself thinking. Fräulein Maria was definitely unlike any governess they'd ever had!

00000000000

The next morning, as soon as the children had finished breakfast, Fräulein Maria announced that she had a surprise for them all. Following their governess upstairs, they exchanged confused looks. Fräulein Maria led them into their bedroom, and pointed to seven oddly-shaped bundles wrapped in tissue paper on her bed. "Go on, open them. There's one for each of you."

Louisa went over to the bed, found the package with her name printed neatly on it, and quickly tore through the tissue. Inside, she found a sundress made of green and beige printed fabric, with a matching kerchief. Looking around, she saw that each of her brothers and sisters had a similar dress or outfit, each made from the same green fabric.

It was Kurt who finally voiced what they were all wondering. "Um, what're these for?"

"Play clothes!" she announced, a big grin splitting her face. "We're going to be outside a lot, and running around and getting dirty, and of course we couldn't have you spoiling your nice clothes, could we?"

Hearing this, the children's confused looks began to change into smiles. Anything that involved getting dirty and leaving the uniforms behind sounded just fine to Louisa!

Brigitta, however, appeared to notice something else. Rubbing the thick fabric thoughtfully between two fingers, she asked, "Fräulein, where did you get this material?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, it's just…it looks awfully familiar." She was right, Louisa realized. There _was_ something familiar about the fabric.

Fräulein Maria waggled her eyebrows and glanced significantly toward her window. "Waste not, want not!" At that, Louisa burst out laughing. She could only imagine what Father would have to say if he found out that his children had been seen in public wearing clothes made from leftover drapes!

00000000000

Dressed in their new play clothes, the children met Fräulein Maria just inside the front gate. She still refused to tell any of them where they were going. "You'll see," she replied each time she was asked, smiling mysteriously.

As it turned out, she took them everywhere. They roamed through the city together all morning, their governess pointing out interesting sights along the way. They stopped at the farmers' market in Salzburg to buy fresh produce to add to their lunch, and Fräulein Maria made them all giggle with her attempts at juggling.

They played along the coast, then took the train up into the hills, where Fräulein Maria had decided to have a picnic. Since Friedrich and Kurt had not eaten since breakfast, it wasn't long at all before the food was entirely devoured. After lunch, the children played and lazed about, enjoying the relaxed summer atmosphere and the fresh air. Friedrich and Kurt soon began a game of catch, Marta and Brigitta were taking turns skipping rope, and Liesl and Gretl were playing a card game. Louisa, however, was content simply to lie on her back and stare at the sky, munching on an apple.

Shifting a bit, she turned to face her governess. "Fräulein Maria, can we do this every day?"

"Don't you think you'd soon get tired of it, Louisa?"

"I suppose so," she conceded, then put in hopefully, "Every other day?"

Kurt nodded his agreement. "I haven't had so much fun since the day we put glue on Fräulein Josephine's toothbrush!"

Louisa grinned a bit at the memory, but Fräulein Maria only shook her head. "I can't understand how children as nice as you can manage to play such awful tricks on people."

Brigitta shrugged, telling her that it was easy, and Liesl explained that playing pranks on the governesses was the only way they could seem to get Father to pay them any attention.

For all her brilliant ideas, Fräulein Maria didn't have a solution to that particular problem. "Well, we'll have to think about that one." She looked thoughtful for a moment, before clapping her hands together briskly. "All right, everybody! Over here!"

She went to fetch her guitar, and explained that they were going to think of something to sing for the baroness when Father brought her. Brushing off Marta's comment that Father didn't like them to sing, she asked them, "Now, what songs do you know?"

She seemed shocked when the children told her that they didn't know any songs, or even really how to sing. Well, Louisa supposed that was understandable. Weren't the nuns always singing at the convent at Mass and such? But there had been no music in the von Trapp household for years. The piano in the parlor had been closed and untouched since Mother died, and Father's guitar was most likely buried in the attic somewhere. The children knew better than to sing within hearing distance of Father as well. Nothing was more certain to upset him.

But Fräulein Maria was adamant that that should change. "Well, let's not lose any time. You must learn!"

"But how?"

Fräulein Maria strummed a few notes on her guitar and began to sing, _"Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start._ _When you read you begin with – ?" _

"A-B-C" Gretl put in.

"_When you sing you begin with do-re-mi." _

The children repeated the notes after her, but when she began to expand on them (_"Do-re-me-fa-so-la ti!"), _they just stared at her blankly.

"Oh, let's see if I can make it easier." Fräulein Maria began to sing again, this time adding a few words of explanation after the name of every note. Louisa giggled at some of the sillier phrases, and when the governess began the song a second time, the children all joined in.

Jumping up, they took off down the hill together, running, skipping and dancing in time to their new song. After several more repetitions, they collapsed onto their backs and sprawled out on the grass in exhaustion. Panting a bit, Louisa exchanged glances with Brigitta and both girls broke into big grins. Louisa couldn't remember the last time she and her siblings had had such a fun, carefree day.

* * *

**A/N: **Feedback is very much appreciated!


	6. Caught!

**Her Father's Daughter**

by Bluebird88

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Caught! **

Tuesday morning came, and with it Marta's seventh birthday. They had decided to celebrate the day with a special lunch in her honor, and to let her open her gifts then. It was a good thing, too, Louisa thought. Marta may have been the shyest of the von Trapp siblings, but today she could hardly contain her excitement. All morning, she had been darting surreptitious glances at the smile pile of wrapped presents on the table in the corner. By the time lunch arrived, Louisa was beginning to seriously doubt whether her sister could have waited until dinner.

After they had eaten a lunch consisting of all of Marta's favorite foods, it was finally time to open presents. Louisa could not resist teasing her sister a bit first. "Well, should we go back upstairs, then?" she asked, moving as though to stand up. Marta's eyes widened in alarm.

Fräulein Maria took pity on her. "Don't tease your sister, Louisa," she scolded, though her eyes were laughing. "Our birthday girl hasn't yet opened her presents!"

Marta straightened up, looking like she was trying not to seem too excited. Louisa grinned at her apologetically. She knew her sister didn't want to seem greedy, but of course she was looking forward to her presents!

Marta unwrapped her gifts slowly, carefully tearing through the paper and savoring each surprise. Father had left her a beautifully illustrated book of children's stories. Trust Father to find something educational! Still, he'd attached a nice note to it, wishing Marta a happy birthday and telling her that he was proud of how grown-up she was becoming. Liesl had read it aloud to Marta, and the little girl had swallowed hard, a shy smile lighting her face. Seeing that, Louisa could _almost _forgive Father for being away on Marta's birthday again.

The next gifts on the pile were from Louisa and the rest of her siblings. She and Liesl had spent several evenings after Marta had gone to bed sewing a new outfit for her doll that matched one of Marta's favorite dresses, and they had all pooled their money to buy her a set of art supplies, knowing how much time their sister hand spent lately drawing ladies in fancy dresses and ballerinas in pink.

Marta had let out a muffled squeal at the doll dress and was running her hands lovingly over the thick drawing paper, new paints, and freshly sharpened colored pencils. "Thank you!" she cried over and over, hugging everyone she could reach.

Fräulein Maria's gift was last. Louisa wondered when in the world her governess had had time to find a gift for Marta. The mystery was solved when Marta finally unwrapped it, revealing a set of homemade paper doll clothes cut from thick paper. Marta picked up each outfit slowly, admiring the pretty colors and intricate detail, and Louisa was surprised to see that her governess was really quite a talented artist. The last item in the stack made Marta's eyes light up even more. Nestled in the tissue paper was the doll itself. It was drawn to look like Marta, with large brown eyes and its dark hair in braids, and was wearing a frilly pink dress complete with a matching parasol.

Marta was so excited, she could hardly form the words to thank Fräulein Maria. Louisa looked at the scene around her, and found herself wondering when Father would be back. For the first time she could remember, she almost hoped that he would stay away longer. As much as she wanted to see him again, she was sure that he would put a stop to all the fun they'd been having.

00000000000

Two weeks had passed since Marta's birthday party, and the days had begun to take on something of a pattern. After breakfast, which was much livelier in Father's absence, the children went upstairs to work on their lessons. Fräulein Maria had explained that though she did think it a good idea that they devote some time to their schoolwork, she saw no reason that it should have to take them all day. She asked them to spend only a few hours each day studying, and even then she did her best to make it fun.

She made games out of their math problems, told exciting stories about the events in their history lessons, and let the little ones work on art projects that illustrated the stories they were reading. She even arranged for the older children to have weekly contests with each other, and though Brigitta always seemed to win the spelling bee, Louisa was most often victorious in geography.

Under Fräulein Maria's guidance, the children no longer dreaded the dull mornings spent upstairs in the schoolroom. Louisa now found that the time passed quickly, and she found herself actually looking forward to their morning lessons.

After they had finished with their schoolwork, the children and their governess would spend time on the von Trapp grounds. They played tree tag and capture the flag and all sorts of ball games, jumped rope, went on hikes and waded in the creek, and even had a water fight once.

In the afternoons, Fräulein Maria took them all over Salzburg. They saw puppet theaters and art museums, listened to musicians practicing, and explored the Austrian countryside. More often than not, they had their lunch outdoors, and all the children grew to love the warm, casual atmosphere of their daily picnics.

Maria had begun to take requests from the children as to the afternoons' activities. When Louisa's turn came, she knew exactly what she wanted to do: climb trees! She had half expected the governess to refuse, but Fräulein Maria had thought it a wonderful idea.

The next day, Kurt surprised them all with his request. "Let's take that old rowboat out on the lake!" Louisa turned to stare at him. "What? It's always been in the old boathouse, but we've never taken it out! I don't see any reason why we can't!"

After some cajoling, Fräulein Maria agreed, and they dragged the old boat out of the boathouse, and, after dusting it off and testing it for leaks, pronounced it fit for sailing.

They made certain to stay near the edges of the lake, where the water was really quite shallow, since the younger girls were not strong swimmers. The older children had all learned to swim at a young age, but after Mother died Father had insisted that none of the children go near the lake. Despite this directive, they had taken the opportunity to teach Marta to swim during one of Father's many trips away, during one of the periods between governesses. As a result, Marta could at least float long enough for someone to come help her, but Gretl had been too young to learn. Now, Fräulein Maria made the older children swear to look after their youngest sister in case anything should happen to the boat.

The children proceeded to spend the next hour rowing around the lake, laughing and singing a very off-key, disjointed version of do-re-mi, giggling, splashing, and generally having some of the most fun they'd had since Mother had died. Once again, Louisa found herself thinking that it was too good to last.

Sure enough, their revelry was destined to end much sooner than any of them had expected.

When the boat again came within sight of the house, the children saw Father standing at the back gate, a very elegant blonde woman clinging to his arm. Louisa and her brothers and sisters, apparently remembering Fräulein Maria's advice that they show their Father how much they loved it when he was home, all stood up at once to wave to Father.

Fräulein Maria got in on the act, clasping her hand to her heart dramatically and crying, "Oh, Captain! You're home!" in a voice worthy of a theater actress. She swayed with such force that the boat rocked precariously before flipping over backwards, dumping all the children into the cold water.

As she had been instructed to do in case of such an occurrence, Gretl clutched the side of the boat until Louisa spotted her. She quickly swam over to her sister and carried her out of the lake.

Father was glowering severely at them all, but no one paid him much attention. They were too busy giggling and shouting to realize immediately just how much trouble they were in.

"Come out of that water at once!" Father demanded, his voice just short of a roar.

Not even Father's anger, however, was enough to dampen the children's sprits. Spluttering and giggling and chattering excitedly, they made their way haphazardly up the steps. Father threw open the gate, and the children climbed up, their wet sandals sloshing against the stone patio and their soaked skirts weighing them down, dragging them back into the water. Louisa helped Gretl up the steps, then spread her arms and exclaimed, "Oh, I'm soaked to the skin!"

Suddenly, the children heard a sound it seemed they'd not heard in ages – the long, insistent _tweeet! _of Father's whistle. Even after weeks of such relaxed standards, the children knew to respond quickly to that sound. Without even consciously thinking about it, Louisa fell easily into her spot in line. Still, though, they didn't display the kind of military discipline Father was expecting. "Straight line!" he barked, and they obeyed immediately, snapping to attention.

Finally, it dawned on Louisa how much trouble they were in. If there was one thing Father absolutely would not stand for, it was being embarrassed in front of guests. Of course, he would not have tolerated their behavior today in any case, but with the baroness looking on? Louisa would bet all her savings that Fräulein Maria would be gone within the hour. She felt a sudden surge of resentment towards her father. Why did he have to come back and spoil all their fun?

Father stalked over and walked down the line of children, glaring all the while. When he reached Louisa, he stopped, reached up a hand, and yanked the kerchief off her head. She flinched, but didn't otherwise move or speak. Father, holding the kerchief with the tips of two fingers as if he were holding a dead rat by the tail, addressed his children. "This is Baroness Schraeder," he announced, nodding at her, "and these," he paused again and gave a tight-lipped smile, "are my children." Louisa almost flinched again at the suppressed anger in his voice.

The baroness had apparently decided to pretend not to notice anything amiss. "How do you do," she said graciously, nodding at them all. Louisa managed a weak smile in return.

"All right," Father snapped, "go inside, dry off, clean up, change your clothes, report back here." He paused, but no one moved. "Immediately!" The children rushed off, sandals slapping against the wet stone as they hurried into the house.

They made their way slowly up to their rooms, talking in hushed tones.

"Is Fräulein Maria going to be fired?" Gretl demanded immediately, her eyes wet with tears.

"We can't know for sure," Liesl responded helplessly, putting her arm around her.

"I don't _want_ her to be!" Marta wailed. "She's the nicest governess we've ever had!"

"Maybe Father won't fire her," Kurt said, looking hopeful.

"Don't be an idiot!" Louisa returned angrily. "Of course he's going to fire her! Didn't you see how angry he was?"

"Louisa!" Freidrich broke in. "There's no need to be nasty."

"It's not fair!" she burst out, her voice breaking slightly. "The one governess who was actually nice, and Father's going to get rid of her! Just like all the others! We probably won't even get to say good-bye."

No one had anything to say to that. "Well," Liesl finally said with a sigh, "Whatever Father decides, there's nothing we can do about it now. We'd better not make him any angrier. Let's just go get changed, like he said."

"Into our uniforms," added Brigitta sadly, and Louisa nodded. _Definitely, _she thought, _no more play clothes.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Feedback is very much appreciated!


	7. The Sound of Music

**Her Father's Daughter**

by Bluebird 88

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Sound of Music**

The children dressed quickly, the girls helping each other fasten up their long, wet hair.

"Should we still do the song?" Marta spoke up softly.

"Yes!" was Kurt's immediate reply. "It'll probably be the last fun thing we get to do for a long time!"

"What if Father gets angry, though?"

"I don't care! I think we should do it!" Louisa argued. "Besides, maybe Fräulein Maria will be able to hear us before she leaves."

Liesl thought that over, then nodded. "That's true...and anyway, it would be good to make a better impression on the baroness!"

That decided, the children made their way downstairs, stopping at the governess's room to fetch the guitar. On their way to the parlor, they all glanced out the back door, trying to get a glimpse of Father and Fräulein Maria. Unfortunately, they couldn't see much of anything from that angle, and since none of them dared sneak any closer, they went ahead into the parlor to give their performance.

"Baroness Schraeder," Liesl began politely, "if you don't mind, we have something we'd like to present for you."

"Why, of course, dears!" The baroness perched daintily on the edge of the sofa and looked on expectantly.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music…" _

Louisa's thoughts drifted as she sang her part in the song Fräulein Maria had taught them. It had been one of her favorites, she had told the children, one she had often sung as a child. The song was supposed to be joyful, but Louisa could only feel sad, thinking that they would probably never see their governess again.

"_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely…" _A deep, familiar voice suddenly joined in the song, and Louisa turned, shocked, to see her father standing in the doorway. On either side of her, she heard her siblings trail off, unable to do anything but stand silently and stare.

Louisa didn't know what to think. She could hardly remember the last time she'd heard Father sing. Certainly, it had been before Mother had died, but even before that, while she had been ill, Father had been grim and silent. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if her youngest sisters couldn't remember _ever _hearing their father sing.

Louisa remembered herself in time to finish the last lines of the song with her father, joined by her brothers and sisters. "_And I'll sing…once more…" _

She held her breath, waiting to see how Father would react. For a moment, he was absolutely still. Then his mouth twitched into a hesitant smile, and he raised an arm, gesturing for his children to come to him. Immediately, Brigitta launched herself into his arms. That was enough to convince the others. They clustered eagerly around him, not daring to make a sound for fear they would ruin this wondrous moment. Then, suddenly, Kurt let a loud laugh, causing Louisa to giggle nervously.

What on earth had just happened? Father was _never _this openly affectionate, particularly in front of guests! Louisa would have expected him to have perhaps tolerated their song for the baroness's sake, but to send them away straight after. In fact, she wouldn't have been at all surprised if he had interrupted them in the middle of it and ordered them to go outside and stop making so much noise.

Besides, just moments ago, he had been furious! What was going on?

Just when the silence was beginning to feel awkward, Gretl ducked out from under Father's arm and went over to the baroness, offering the woman a rather scraggly bunch of edelweiss. Louisa watched her sister with fond exasperation. Trust Gretl to look for attention even at a moment like this!

"You never told me how enchanting your children are," the baroness was saying to Father.

He didn't answer, just gave a barely perceptible shake of his head. Suddenly he turned and froze, catching sight of Fräulein Maria in the doorway. "Don't go away," he told them, striding from the room.

Louisa and her siblings, still clustered together, exchanged curious glances. Louisa wanted desperately to go to the door to listen. She darted a glance at the two adults in the room, but the baroness was studying her fingernails and Uncle Max, catching her eye, winked and made a show of gazing at the ceiling.

That decided it. She grabbed Brigitta's arm and pulled her sister over to the door, which was still ajar. They arrived just in time to hear their father saying, "Fräulein…I want you to stay. I, uh, _ask_ you to stay."

Louisa held her breath, hardly daring to hope, until she heard Fräulein Maria's soft voice. "If I could be of any help…"

It was all she could do not to shriek in delight. She settled for wrapping her arms around Brigitta, and the two girls broke into blissful giggles. Fräulein Maria was staying!

The next thing they knew, Father had come back into the room and was leveling a playful glare at them all. "All right, you little eavesdroppers," he growled, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "Why don't you go out into the garden to play until dinnertime?" The children obeyed hurriedly, eager to be out of reach of the adults' ears. As soon as they were out the door, they broke into a babble of excited conversation.

00000000000

In the days that followed, Louisa could hardly believe the change that had come over her family. To her mind, the only thing spoiling the perfection was the presence of Baroness Schraeder. Oh, the baroness was _nice_ enough, she supposed, but she couldn't help feeling that the woman was something of phony. And there was just something about the patronizing way she always smiled at them that made Louisa suspect that she'd rather the children weren't there at all.

That, however, was nothing compared to the way the baroness tried to monopolize all of Father's time. Now that things were back to something approaching normal, Louisa and her siblings wanted Father all to themselves! But no, every time they turned around, he was out walking with the baroness, or taking her for a ride, or gone to the city with her, or having a "grown-up discussion," and why didn't the children run along and play?

Breakfast quickly became Louisa's favorite part of the day. The von Trapps were accustomed to eating at eight, but the baroness liked to sleep much later in the mornings. So, for a few hours at least, Louisa could pretend that she didn't have to share Father with anyone. Well, except Fräulein Maria, and sometimes Uncle Max, but they didn't count, not really. _They_ didn't try to take up all Father's spare time, and besides, they actually liked the children!

Louisa found herself wishing that things could go on like this forever. She tried with all her might not to think about the fact that Fräulein Maria would be leaving at the end of the summer. If only there were some way to convince her to stay!

Each day after breakfast, Father still insisted that they devote an hour or two to their lessons. Louisa had tried to protest that they should be allowed to enjoy what was left of their summer, but Captain von Trapp would not budge. No children of _his,_ he insisted, were going to be behind their classmates simply because they couldn't be bothered to open a book all summer! Louisa had stopped arguing then, and truly, she didn't mind the relatively short time she was required to spend on schoolwork, not when there was so much else to look forward to.

Fräulein Maria continued to surprise them, taking them on a wide variety of adventures. Just as they had when Father had been away, the children continued to rotate through choosing the day's activities. Before long, Louisa couldn't even mind too much that Father was so often busy entertaining the baroness, because a wonderful new treasure had arrived over the weekend. For the past several days, they had all been hard at work preparing a surprise for their father.

About a week after Father's return, Louisa and her family, along with the baroness and Fräulein Maria, were gathered around the dinner table. Since that day in the parlor, dinner had ceased to be the stiff, quiet affair that it had been in the days before their new governess's arrival. Although Father still insisted that his children be polite and quiet at the dinner table, the whole family now engaged in conversation about their day. The only awkward moment came when Kurt started to refer to an incident during Father's absence when he and Friedrich had gotten into a wrestling match in the middle of a creek, before stopping abruptly, apparently realizing that perhaps he'd better not finish that particular story.

Louisa couldn't blame him. Somehow, she didn't think Father would exactly approve of most of their little adventures. He just gave Kurt a knowing look, though, and commented wryly, "Somehow, I think the less I know about what transpired here these past few weeks, the happier I'll be." He paused, then added, "I'm _sure _your behavior could only have been described as exemplary." Louisa looked down at her plate a bit guiltily, trying not to smile, while Father heaved a dramatic sigh.

After dinner, father offered his arm to the baroness, as usual, and was about to retire into the parlor, when Fräulein Maria spoke up. "Captain, if you'd be so good as to join us in the ballroom, the children and I have something we'd like to show you."

Father pretended to be bewildered, and Marta and Gretl could barely contain their giggles at his exaggerated confusion. Somehow, Louisa didn't think he could have failed to notice all the singing going on, not to mention a large puppet theater taking over his ballroom. They'd forbidden him to enter the room during the last week, of course, but still. It would be awfully hard not to notice that _something_ was going on.

00000000000

While the adults got themselves situated, the children took up their positions behind the magnificent new puppet theater. Following Fräulein Maria's lead, they sang a yodel that matched the story of the puppets, concentrating hard on manipulating the complicated marionettes. It had been frustrating trying to learn how to coordinate their movements so that the puppets would appear to be moving and dancing, and they had spent what seemed like hours trying to separate tangled strings, but they had eventually mastered it.

They finished the lively song and it became clear that their hard work had paid off. Except for a few minor delays when the youngest girls had missed their cues, the show had gone off perfectly.

As soon the song was finished, the children jumped down from their perches, climbing down the ladders and through the stage to make their bows. Father, Uncle Max, and Baroness Schrader applauded enthusiastically. Father jumped up from his seat, patted Gretl fondly on the head, and briefly stroked Louisa's cheek. She grinned, hugging the pleasure of his affection close to herself.

"Can we really keep the puppet show, Uncle Max?" Gretl demanded, running over to him.

Uncle Max smiled indulgently. "Of course you may, my darling. Why else would I have told Professor Kolitz to send the bill to your father?"

He grinned cheekily at Father, who rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Louisa smiled to herself, knowing that Father only pretended to be exasperated with Uncle Max.

Stepping out into the hallway, Uncle Max called for everyone's attention. "Surprise, surprise! After a long and desperate search, I have finally found a most exciting entry for the Salzburg folk festival."

Father pulled the door to the ballroom shut, smiling slightly suspiciously at his friend. "Congratulations, Max. Tell me, who will you be exploiting this time?"

"Ah ha!" was Uncle Max's only response. Clearly, he was waiting for them to guess.

"The Saint Ignatius choir?" the baroness guessed.

"Guess again!"

"Uh, let me see…" Father stroked his chin in exaggerated thoughtfulness. "The Kloppman choir?"

"No, no, no, no. No, no."

"Tell us?" Liesl finally exclaimed.

Uncle Max put his arm around her shoulder. "A singing group all in one family. You'll never guess, Georg."

Louisa had a strong suspicion she knew who Uncle Max was talking about and so, it seemed, did Father. "What a charming idea!" he exclaimed in that slightly sarcastic voice he always used when he was humoring someone. "Uh, whose family?"

Uncle Max laughed a bit, then said simply, "Yours."

"Aww…" Louisa and her siblings murmered, exchanging delighted glances. For a moment, her thoughts wandered as she tried to imagine what it would be ling to sing in front of so many people.

She was jerked back to reality at the sound of Father chuckling.

"Well, now what's so funny?" Uncle Max demanded.

"You are, Max." Father's tone had shifted towards patronizing. He patted his friend's cheek. "Expensive, but very funny."

"But you heard them, they'd be a sensation."

"No, Max."

"It's a wonderful idea. Fresh, original.."

"Max! My children do not sing in public." He frowned and held up a stern finger.

And that was that, Louisa thought. Things might have changed in the von Trapp home recently, but they hadn't changed _that _much. When Father used that tone, no one argued.

Fräulein Maria broke the silence, her voice determinedly cheerful. "Children, who should we hear from next?" They rushed over, and Liesl leaned up to whisper in her governess's ear. As the children huddled together, Liesl told them her idea: Father! Oh, yes! They agreed instantly.

Fräulein Maria took up the guitar, and Louisa nodded encouragingly at her.

The governess cleared her throat loudly. "The vote is unanimous. You, Captain."

Louisa held her breath. _Oh, please, _she begged him silently, _please agree. _

"I don't understand," Father was saying, looking frankly bewildered at this turn of events.

"I was told that a long time ago you were quite good," Fräulein Maria offered.

"Well, that was a very very very long time ago!"

"I remember, Father," Liesl put in quietly. Louisa remembered, too, but just barely. It had been _years _since she'd heard Father sing, but if she really thought about it, she could just remember a deep voice singing late at night, rich and smooth, making her feel wonderfully warm and and safe.

"Please, Father!" the children begged again.

Louisa bit her lip. She didn't think he'd actually do it, not really, but then he was tweaking Gretl's nose. "Well," he murmured, then nodded his head. He accepted the guitar from Fräulein Maria, who motioned that the children should sit. Louisa gathered her skirt around her and positioned herself on the floor. She could hardly believe it: for the second time in a week, they were going to get to hear Father sing!

* * *

**A/N: **Feedback is very much appreciated!


	8. Edelweiss and Excitement

**Her Father's Daughter**

by Bluebird88

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Edelweiss and Excitement **

Moving slowly backward toward the sofa, Father strummed a few notes that sounded familiar, but Louisa couldn't quite place them until he began to sing.

"_Edelweiss, Edelweiss, every morning you greet me…" _

_Of course_, she thought. "Edelweiss" had always been his favorite song. After all, Louisa doubted whether there was any man alive who had more love for his country than her father. She let his voice wash over her, the sound deep and smooth.

When he had finished the first verse, he glanced at Liesl and jerked his head sideways, indicating that she should join him. Hearing her oldest sister's rich voice blend with her father's, Louisa could almost imagine that life was back to the way it had been before Mother had died.

After a while, Liesl trailed off, and Captain von Trapp finished his song alone. When it was over, there was a long moment of silence. Father shrugged a bit and gave a self-conscious smile. Finally, Uncle Max spoke up, breaking the tension. "Any time you say the word, Georg, you can be part of my new act!"

Suddenly, the baroness stood and went to stand behind Father, announcing, "I have a wonderful idea, Georg! Let's really fill this house with music again!" She paused dramatically, then added, "You must throw a grand and glorious party for me while I'm here."

"A party?" Father asked, feigning indifference.

"Oh, please, Father!" the children begged, despite Fräulein Maria's attempts to hush them.

"Yes, I think it's high time I met all your friends here in Salzburg, and they met me. Don't you agree?" The baroness offered a coy smile.

"I see what you mean." Father was clearly trying to hold back a chuckle as Louisa and her siblings voiced their approval once more.

Fräulein Maria interrupted again before they had a chance to press the matter. "Children, it's time to go to bed." Louisa glanced at her. Why did her governess seem so flustered all of a sudden? She smiled, but said firmly, "Come now, say goodnight."

"Awww…" Reluctantly, Louisa stood up and said goodnight to both Baroness Schraeder and Father, nearly skipping on her way up the stairs. A party! They hadn't had a party at the villa in _years!_ She had dim memories of lavish parties from the days before her mother had fallen ill. The children had never been allowed in the ballroom, of course, but she remembered watching with Liesl and Friedrich from the balcony, in awe of the ladies in beautiful ball gowns with sparkling jewels and upswept hair. Louisa had never been as fond of such things as Liesl, but even she had loved the air of excitement that enveloped the house whenever the von Trapps held a party.

Louisa and Liesl got ready for bed, speculating all the while about the coming party. Both girls were sure, of course, that Father would agree. He may not have _said_ so, but his teasing response had been answer enough. Besides, he wouldn't refuse the baroness, and for once Louisa was very glad.

After helping the younger girls get ready for bed, Fräulein Maria came into the room Louisa shared with her oldest sister. "Good night, girls. Please be certain your light's out in half an hour."

"Yes, Fräulein," both girls chorused.

"Don't forget to say your prayers."

Hearing the door click shut, Liesl and Louisa exchanged glances, both sure that they'd have a visitor before long. Sure enough, a few moments later the door eased quietly open and Brigitta slipped inside. She plopped herself down on the rug between the two beds, arranged the skirt of her nightgown around her, then looked up excitedly. "Can you believe we're really going to have a party?"

00000000000

The family had scarcely sat down to breakfast the next morning when Captain von Trapp was met with a barrage of questions.

"Are we _really _going to have a party, Father?"

"When will it be?"

"Is there going to be an orchestra?"

"Will there be dancing?"

"Are _you_ going to dance, Father?"

"Who's going to decorate?"

"Are you going to invite _everyone?"_

"Enough!" Father finally cried. "No man should have to face such an interrogation before he's even had his coffee." Father didn't seem truly angry, but Louisa and her siblings knew better than to push him further.

They had been eating in silence for some time when Liesl spoke up again, affecting a casual tone. "We'll need new dresses, Father. We don't have any that still fit, I don't think."

Evidently, Father had not yet thought of this, for he closed his eyes in something that looked a lot like a wince. "Well, what about the ones you wore for Christmas?" he asked hopefully.

"Father! We can't wear those! Those were _winter _dresses," Liesl explained with exaggerated patience.

To Louisa's slight surprise, Baroness Schraeder spoke up in support of her sister. "Don't be ridiculous, Georg! Of course the girls can't wear something from last year. They should have something special for the occasion! In fact, why don't we all go shopping together?"

Uncle Max nearly choked on his coffee. "I'm afraid I'll be occupied," he excused himself hastily.

Fräulein Maria seemed equally hesitant. "I don't know that I would be of any help. I really don't know much at all about dress shopping."

"Nonsense, my dear," the baroness assured her. "I'm sure the girls would be glad of your opinion!"

Louisa had to admit that she wasn't too sure about the idea herself. She had never been a great fan of shopping, and she knew from experience that Liesl could take _forever _to make up her mind. Still, though, it would be great fun to go to town with her family, and a new dress _did _sound nice. And if Father would go with them…

"Maybe we should make it a ladies' day out" he suggested hopefully.

"Oh no, Georg," the baroness retorted, smiling at him in a way that Louisa found a bit embarrassing to watch, "we're not letting you off that easily! Besides, the boys will need new outfits, too, and I'm sure they'll want your advice."

The look on Kurt's face made it quite plain that he was _not _interested in such an excursion, and Friedrich didn't look any too pleased at the idea either. Father only shrugged and winked at his sons. "Well, boys, we seem to be outnumbered." He sighed a bit, then added in a voice that didn't sound particularly pleased, for all the tone was cheerful, "How's tomorrow, darling?"

00000000000

The von Trapps, along with Baroness Schraeder and Fräulein Maria, set off immediately after lunch the next day. By the time two hours had passed and they _still _hadn't decided on dresses, Louisa was beginning to think that Uncle Max had had the right idea in staying away.

First, there was an argument over the colors of the dresses.

"I want pink!" Marta declared immediately, and Gretl nodded in emphatic agreement.

_No, _thought Louisa, _Absolutely not! _Not even for Marta would she be seen in that ghastly color! "I am _not _wearing pink!"

"Oh, wouldn't it be charming if the children matched?" the baroness had crooned then.

Liesl, however, was having none of that idea. "I don't want to match! I'm much too old for that!"

"You weren't too old with the play clothes!" Kurt teased.

Fräulein Maria, apparently noticing Father's increasing frustration with the argument, broke in diplomatically. "Perhaps the children could wear outfits that coordinated, but didn't match."

"How about yellow?" Brigitta suggested, naming her favorite color. "That would go with light blue, too, or maybe cream, so we wouldn't all have to wear the same thing."

The girls agreed to Brigitta's idea, but the drama was far from over. Now that they had chosen a general color scheme, there remained the task of actually finding dresses to suit.

The next major argument came when Liesl found a dress she liked. It was light blue with yellow trim, which fit with what they'd agreed upon, but the style did not. The dress was very fitted, with a low neckline and a straight skirt.

Father took one look at it and scowled. "Absolutely not!"

Liesl tried to protest, but Father was having none of it. "No! You will march right back into that dressing room and put some decent clothes on. Now!"

Liesl apparently realized it was useless. With a frosty glare for her father, she spun on her heel and stalked back to the dressing room to change.

Three stores and another hour later, Louisa thought things were beginning to sound like "Goldilocks and the Three Bears," with the catalogue of complaints that met each dress: too itchy, too long, too short, too loose, too tight, not swingy enough, too ruffley, not ruffley enough!

Father's patience was undeniably at an end. "Honestly, I'm tempted to just send you all to bed early the night of the party! Picking out nightgowns wouldn't be nearly this complicated."

"Now Georg," the baroness attempted to placate him, "It's naturally going to take some time to find just the right dress, isn't that right, girls? Perhaps you might take the boys to look."

"Gladly!" Looking pleased at the opportunity to escape, Father gestured to Kurt and Friedrich. "Come on, boys, let's leave the ladies to it."

At long last, the girls finally each found dresses they liked. After putting on a brief fashion show for Father and Fräulein Maria, they paid for the dresses, had them carefully wrapped, and were finally ready to return home. Louisa had never realized that shopping could be such hard work!

As the day of the party drew nearer, the excitement in the house continued to grow. Gretl, who was thrilled with her first party dress, insisted on trying it on at least three times a day. Marta could be heard constantly asking how long was left until the party, and Liesl spent hours in front of the mirror, experimenting with new ways to style her hair. The boys complained that they were tired of all the fuss, but Louisa knew that they were anticipating the coming festivities as much as she was. It had been a long, long time since there had been music and dancing in the von Trapp home.

* * *

**A/N: **Feedback is very much appreciated!


	9. A Grand and Glorious Party

**Her Father's Daughter**

by Bluebird88

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Grand and Glorious Party **

When the night of the party finally arrived, the entire von Trapp house was caught in a flurry of preparations. The whole upstairs was in confusion as the girls raced back and forth between their rooms, searching for lost hair ribbons and missing shoes, vying for spots in front of the mirrors.

Kurt, who was still in his everyday clothes, sat sprawled out on the floor and remarked to no one in particular, "I can't understand why you girls need hours and hours to get _dressed!"_

Liesl tried to explain that there was a big difference between getting dressed for school in the morning and getting ready for a party, but Louisa could have told her that it was useless. She knew her brothers would never understand. They were boys, after all. To them, the only difference would be that they had to wear clothes that were more formal than usual.

Usually, Louisa might have agreed with her brothers. She wasn't all that interested herself in spending hours perfecting her appearance, primping starched clothes that were never very comfortable anyway. But tonight was different.

She could just barely remember what it had been like when her parents had thrown large, elegant parties on summer nights. She could just recall the glitter of the chandeliers and the sparkling of gems, the silk and satin, the fragrance of flowers in the warm air, and the lilting music of the orchestra. She remembered waiting on the terrace with her brothers and sisters, watching through the windows and being completely in awe of the beauty and elegance of it all.

Most of all, she remembered her parents moving through the crowds of elegant people, her mother's quiet grace and her father's easy manner with his guests. To be having a party like that again meant that for the first time since Mother had died, Louisa could almost believe that things were back to normal.

Father did not permit his children inside the ballroom or great hall when there was a party. At informal gatherings, he assured them, he was proud to have them meet his guests, but a party like this should remain an adults-only event. He did not object, however, to them watching the festivities from afar, so Louisa and her siblings gathered on the back terrace shortly before the party was to begin, waiting for the guests to arrive.

The boys soon grew bored with the lack of action and began an impromptu game of tag. Liesl's mothering instincts took over as she cautioned them repeatedly not to muss their good clothes, while Brigitta and Marta spent most of the time speculating aloud as to what everyone would be wearing.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Gretl demanded finally. "They should have been here _ages_ ago!" Well, perhaps more like a few minutes, but even a short amount of time would seem like ages to someone Gretl's age.

"It's considered fashionable to be a little late," Louisa told her, rolling her eyes a bit. It had always seemed like a stupid tradition to her. Why bother claiming that the party would start at eight if no one would show up until eight fifteen?

"But why?" Gretl persisted. "Don't they know Father hates it when people are late?"

Smiling, Liesl explained, "No one wants to be the first person to arrive. It makes them feel uncomfortable."

"Besides," Brigitta added sagely, "most of them are hoping to make a grand entrance."

"Like this!" Kurt had wandered over in time to catch the last part of the conversation, and was now doing a dramatic imitation of a snobby aristocrat sweeping into the room. Louisa couldn't hold back her giggles as her brother put a hand to his heart and fluttered his eyelashes, pretending to introduce himself to Father.

Finally, the guests began to arrive. Louisa and her siblings clustered at the doorway, watching the elegant ladies and gentlemen make their way into the ballroom. The girls _oooh_ed and _ahhh_ed over the gowns, whispering excitedly to each other and pointing out especially beautiful ensembles.

"Did you see the diamonds on the lady in the lavender dress?"

"She looks like a chandelier!"

"The women look so beautiful" Brigitta sighed.

"I think they look ugly!" Kurt retorted immediately, a scowl on his face.

"You just say that because you're scared of them," Louisa teased.

"Silly. Only grown-up men are scaredof women!"

Louisa laughed. Where had Kurt gotten that idea?

As usual, Gretl was not content to listen to any conversation without making sure her opinion was heard. "I think the men look beautiful!"

Louisa smirked. "How would you know?"

Gretl made a show of not answering, sticking her nose into the air with a superior look on her round face.

Liesl, Louisa noticed a moment later, had wandered off from the group and was evidently engaged in some sort of daydream, dancing with an imaginary partner.

Ever inquisitive, Brigitta asked her, "Liesl? Who are you dancing with?" Louisa, however, suspected that she already knew. Sharing a room with Liesl meant that she frequently saw the dreamy-eyed looks on her sister's face as she stared away at nothing.

"Nobody," Liesl told her with a distracted smile, her blue eyes still tightly closed.

"Oh yes you are!" Louisa murmured knowingly.

"May I have this dance?" Friedrich asked with exaggerated politeness, bowing and rescuing his oldest sister from having to reply to Louisa's observation.

"I'd be delighted, young man!" Liesl exclaimed, curtsying deeply. The two began a lively waltz, and danced the springy steps until

Fräulein Maria interrupted.

"Why didn't you children tell me you could dance?"

Louisa and Friedrich just shrugged, but Kurt jumped in. "We were afraid you'd make us all dance together. The von Trapp family dances!" The children giggled as Fräulein Maria laughed and shook her head.

The orchestra struck up a song that was vaguely familiar to Louisa. "What's that they're playing?" Gretl asked Fräulein Maria.

"It's the Laendler. It's an Austrian folk dance."

"Show me?" Kurt requested.

"Oh, Kurt, I haven't danced that since I was a little girl!"

"Oh, you remember. Please?"

She hesitated a moment longer before appearing to give in. "Well, all right, come on over here."

Louisa and her siblings looked on in amusement as Fräulein Maria led an awkward Kurt through the steps of the dance. Louisa had to stifle her laughter, watching her brother tripping and lumbering. When it came to dancing, Kurt was far from graceful, to say the least. The children had all had lessons when they were younger, and they'd learned some basic dances at school, but Kurt had never been particularly interested.

Out of the corner of her eye, Louisa saw Father approaching. To her shock, he tapped his son on the shoulder. "Uh, do allow me." Kurt nodded cheerfully enough and stepped aside to let Father take his place. Louisa felt her eyes widen. Father was going to dance with_ Fräulein Maria?_ True, he was outside with the children, not actually part of the party itself, but Louisa was old enough to know that it wasn't exactly the done thing for barons to dance with their children's governesses.

As they moved through the graceful steps together, the image Father and Fräulein Maria created was nothing short of mesmerizing. They moved together beautifully, seemingly caught up in the music and the dance. They twirled and tapped, swished and clapped, swaying elegantly in time to the orchestra's playing. Suddenly, caught in a position of intertwined arms, Fräulein Maria stopped. For a long moment, no one spoke. Father and Fräulein Maria remained frozen.

Appearing very flustered, Fräulein Maria murmured, "I don't remember any more."

Ever direct, Brigitta pointed out the obvious. "Your face is all red."

"Is it?" Fräulein Maria brought her hands to her cheeks before explaining feebly, "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing."

At that moment, the baroness came over next to Father. "Why, that was beautifully done. What a lovely couple you make."

Father looked very uncomfortable. Straightening his gloves, he declared, "Yes, I think it's time the children said good night." Louisa couldn't help but think that he was groping for an excuse.

Fräulein Maria, however, appeared relieved at the change of subject. "Yes, we'll be in the hall in a moment. We've go something very special prepared, right?"

"Right!" The children responded, following her past the hedges. Louisa followed her siblings quickly. On the way, though, she and Liesl exchanged glances. She knew they were both thinking the same thing: what in the world had _that _been about?

00000000000

Moments later, Fräulein Maria announced to the guests in the ballroom, "The children of Captain von Trapp wish to say good night to you."

Louisa took her spot on the step, clasped her hands behind her back, and began to sing with her siblings.

"_There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall_

_And the bells in the steeple, too _

_And up in the nursery and absurd little bird _

_Is popping out to say Cuckoo!" _

The children shifted positions until Marta, Gretl, and Brigitta stood behind Kurt, Louisa, and Friedrich, popping out and imitating a cuckoo clock at the appropriate times.

The introduction to their song finished, the children lined up to sing their individual farewells to the guests. The only hitch in the song occurred when it was Liesl's turn.

"_I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne. Yes?"_

Father had been covering his mouth with his hand, but at Liesl's request, he lowered his hand and said simply, "No." The guests laughed warmly at this, but somehow Louisa didn't think Liesl would find it nearly so amusing.

When the song was finished, the children made th eir way slowly up to their rooms. As seemed to happen more often than not, however, they didn't go directly to bed as they were supposed to. Louisa, Liesl, and Brigitta helped the youngest girls get ready for bed, then sat up in the sitting room with the boys, wrapped in quilts and talking about the party long into the night.

They all agreed that it had been wonderful, though Liesl could not help grumbling with wounded dignity, "I do think Father should have let me stay! He still treats me like a child." Louisa did feel sorry for her sister. In a lot of ways, she knew, Liesl was right about the way Father treated her. Still, though, she shook her head. Had Liesl _really _thought Father was going to say yes?

As they finally made their way sleepily to their beds, Louisa's thoughts drifted back to the way father and Fräulein Maria had looked when they were dancing together. She was certain she hadn't imagined the look that had passed between Father and Fräulein Maria, and yet…Father was keeping company with the baroness, and Fräulein Maria was in training to be a nun! So what were they doing looking at each other the way Liesl looked when she talked about Rolfe. The more Louisa thought about it, the more confusing it all was.

Well, one thing was certain: it _had_ been a wonderful party. For the first time in a long, long time, everything at the villa had been perfectly peaceful and happy. If only things could stay that way!

Louisa drifted off to sleep, not knowing that the next morning their happy little interlude would end.

* * *

**A/N:** Feedback is very much appreciated!


	10. A New Mother

**Her Father's Daughter**

by Bluebird88

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter10: A New Mother **

The next morning, the children went down to breakfast and found Father sitting alone at the table.

"Where are Uncle Max and Fräulein Maria?" Gretl wanted to know. Louisa smiled inwardly, noticing that her little sister didn't bother to ask about the baroness.

"We had a late night," Father was saying. "Max and Baroness Schraeder are still sleeping."

_He didn't answer the question,_ Louisa thought irritably. She wasn't the only one to have noticed.

"Well, what about Fräulein Maria?" Gretl pressed.

Father hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly explained, "Children, Fräulein Maria has decided to return to the abbey. I'm sure she'll miss you all very much, but we have to respect her wishes."

At that, something like a small explosion occurred in the von Trapp dining room. Outraged, the children all began yelling at once.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"Back to the Abbey?"

"But _why?"_

"Why didn't she tell us herself?"

"She didn't say anything about leaving!"

Father had had enough. "Children, please!" he held up a hand. "I cannot answer your questions if you all shout at me at once. Now. Fräulein Maria's decision may be surprising, but she is entitled to her privacy. She left a note informing me of her wishes, and that settles it."

Louisa didn't think that settled anything. A note wasn't the same as a proper goodbye, after all, and Father still hadn't told them why she had left in the first place!

She and her siblings continued to press Father for details, but it soon became clear that he had no intention of elaborating further. Finally, they gave up trying to get any more information out of him, and returned to their meal in glum silence.

Eventually, Father sent them upstairs to do their schoolwork, but they got very little done. Liesl, no doubt thinking it was her job as the oldest to set a good example, took out her books and pretended to work, but Louisa noticed that she never actually turned a page. The children were quiet for a long while. No one seemed to want to broach the subject that was on all of their minds.

Finally, Gretl burst out, "Why? Why would she want to leave us?"

Liesl put aside her schoolbooks. "I don't know, darling. I just don't know."

Marta started to cry. Louisa went over to her and put her arms around her. "Shh. It will be OK."

"It won't!" Marta sniffled. "She's gone!"

Louisa looked helplessly over at her other siblings. What could she possibly say to that? Shaking her head, she tightened her hold on her sister, pulling Marta's head to rest under her chin.

It was Brigitta, though, who finally voiced the question that was worrying her most. "Do you think Father will go back to the way he was before?"

00000000000

After lunch, the children were gathered in the back garden, reluctantly playing a ball game with the baroness. At first, when she had asked them cheerfully if they'd like to play, Louisa had only stared at her. She couldn't imagine the elegant, well-put-together woman playing ball with a bunch of children. She noticed Kurt, who seemed to be thinking along similar lines, eyeing the baroness's lavender dress and heels doubtfully.

The silence had begun to grow awkward, the baroness's ridiculously cheerful smile faltering slightly, when Friedrich had abruptly remembered his manners and agreed to a game. Louisa shot him a dirty look, but he only shrugged his shoulders helplessly, looking at her in a "what do you want _me _to do about it?" sort of way.

It soon became very clear that Baroness Schraeder was not accustomed to such games. In fact, Louisa had a difficult time imagining the woman playing ball even as a young girl. She definitely seemed more like the dolls and quiet tea party type. "Isn't this fun?" the Baroness remarked with affected cheerfulness. Nobody answered.

The game continued, becoming even more painfully dull by the minute. Finally, Kurt rescued them. "Baroness Schraeder, do you mind if we stop now? We're tired."

She put a hand to her hair and gave that simpering laugh Louisa was beginning to loathe. "Oh, whatever you want, dear. We'll do it again tomorrow." _Wonderful._

Listlessly, the children wandered over to the porch, where Uncle Max was sitting with the baroness.

"Uncle Max, where's Father?" Brigitta asked.

"Well, I think he's is the house." Uncle Max looked them over, a puzzled frown on his face. "What's the matter with all you gloomy pusses?"

Brigitta shrugged. "Nothing."

"I know what we'll do!" Uncle Max announced, standing up. "Let's have a rehearsal?"

"What for?" Louisa wasn't at all interested in that idea. What was the point in singing now that Fräulein Maria was gone?

Uncle Max appeared not to notice the children's moods. "Let's make believe we're standing on the stage at the festival."

Marta shook her head. "I don't feel like singing."

"Not without Fräulein Maria!" Gretl added.

Uncle Max, however, was insistent. "Liesl, get the guitar. Come on, Marta"

The children grumbled their protests, but Uncle Max paid no attention. "Everybody into the group…you know your places in the group, get into your places…" Reluctantly, Louisa allowed herself to be shepherded into her place alongside her siblings, but she certainly wasn't any happier about the idea of singing!

Liesl strummed the guitar to give the key, and Uncle Max crossed his arms, looking on expectantly. "Now. Impress me."

Louisa sang her part of the introduction, but something was missing. Friedrich and Gretl had both remained silent. After more urging from Uncle Max, they eventually began singing "The Sound of Music," but the song had none of the energy it was supposed to. With Fräulein Maria gone, singing no longer held any joy, a fact that was reflected in their singing. They hit the notes correctly, but rather than sounding joyous, the song was soft and wistful.

Unable to stand it any more, the children broke off from their group and moved to lean over the balcony, staring dully out at the lake. They began to trail off, then stopped completely when they noticed that Father had come outside.

Max, looking flustered, explained, "They, uh, just wanted to sing for me, bless their hearts." Louisa thought that was a pretty big exaggeration, but of course she didn't say anything.

Father smiled. "No, it's lovely, lovely. Don't stop. Hmm?"

Louisa looked away. She didn't _want _to sing, not anymore, and she was getting tired of the adults trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

The Baroness broke the silence, offering Father a glass of lemonade. "Something long and cool, Georg?"

"No thank you, darling." Louisa had to work to suppress a scowl at the way Father was squeezing the baroness's hand. She didn't have any real _reason_ to dislike the woman, she supposed. The baroness had even gone out of her way to be nice to the children, after all. Still, there was just something about her that rubbed Louisa the wrong way. There was something about the condescending way she always spoke to them that made Louisa think the woman was awfully phony. And that wasn't even considering the way she tried to monopolize so much of Father's time!

"Father?" Brigitta spoke up.

"Yes, Brigitta?"

"Is it true Fräulein Maria isn't coming back?"

"Fräulein Maria?" Louisa scowled at the way he tried to pretend to be surprised at the question. "Yes, I suppose it's true." He turned to the Baroness. "What _have _we got here?"

Brigitta was not going to let Father get away with changing the subject. "I don't believe it, Father!"

"Hmm? Don't believe what, darling?

"About Fräulein Maria!"

"Oh! Fräulein Maria!" As if Father could possibly doubt whom Brigitta was talking about! "Didn't I tell you what her note said? Oh, I was sure I did…" Louisa didn't believe Father's distracted act for one second. He was about the least forgetful person she knew – if he had neglected to tell them what the note said, then he had most certainly done it on purpose. Louisa didn't know why he seemed to think that they would forget about everything that had happened if he just pretended everything was normal, but she was getting awfully tired of it.

Father explained that Fräulein Maria's note had said that she missed her life at the abbey too much to stay at the villa, and that she'd had to leave. If that were true, though, why had their governess never seemed unhappy? Why had she never once mentioned wanting to return to the abbey, not even when she'd had the perfect opportunity to do so?

Besides, there was another, more important matter. "She didn't even say goodbye!" Louisa exclaimed.

Father brushed that aside. "She did in her note."

"That isn't the same thing." It wasn't, either. The least Fräulein Maria could have done was to tell them goodbye in person! She owed them that much, at least, and Louisa couldn't imagine her kind governess neglecting something like that. No, something was definitely not right here. Things just didn't add up, and Louisa couldn't help but think that there was something Father wasn't telling them.

Louisa was distracted from her thoughts by Gretl's next question. "Father? Who is our new governess going to be?"

"Well," Father said slowly, "You're not going to have a governess anymore."

"We're not?" the children murmured, exchanged shocked glances. After all their years of pleading, _now_ Father was going to let them look after themselves? It was ironic, Louisa thought, that the one time they'd actually wanted a governess to stay, she had ended up leaving all on her own. It was so unfair!

"No," Father was saying, "you're going to have a new mother."

"A new mother?" Liesl repeated, disbelief coloring her tone.

"We talked about it last night, it's all settled, and we're all going to be very happy."

Well! Louisa didn't know about her siblings, but that most certainly wasn't enough for her! As far as she was concerned, it was _not_ all settled. As if one night of Father talking with that awful woman could be enough to _settle _things. Did he ever think to ask his children about it, or even consider how they might feel? Of course not! He hadn't even had the decency to spring the news in private, where they would be able to tell him what they really thought. He'd done it with the baroness right there, so that all the children could do was stare at him in stunned disbelief.

No doubt feeling the tension in their silence, Father frowned and nodded significantly towards the baroness, indicating that the children should make some overture. Liesl walked stiffly over to her and placed a cold kiss on her cheek. Louisa and her other siblings fell into line behind her. When it was Louisa's turn, she touched her lips to the woman's cheek for a split second, then walked away, head held high.

00000000000

The children made their way across the yard, finding seats in the gazebo. As soon as Liesl had closed the door, they all burst out shouting.

"What was he _thinking?"_

"He can't marry her!"

"I don't want to have a stepmother!"

"Why can't we have Fräulein Maria?"

Louisa remained silent, staring at her lap. Marta came quietly over to her and grabbed her hand, asking softly, "Louisa, do you think the baroness will be mean to us like the evil stepmothers in the fairly tales?"

She wrapped her arms around her little sister. "Of course not, Marta. That's just in stories. Besides, Father would never let her do anything nasty to us."

Over the top of the little girl's head, though, Louisa exchanged doubtful glances with Liesl. She didn't think the baroness would be cruel, but neither did the woman seem to particularly like children. Louisa wouldn't be at all surprised if she tried to ship them all off to school. The question was, would Father let her? If Fräulein Maria had still been there, Louisa would have said no. Now, though, she wasn't so sure.

She said none of this aloud, however, and merely gave her sister a reassuring squeeze. "It will be OK, you'll see."

From her position on Liesl's lap, Gretl started to cry. "I want Fräulein Maria!"

"We all do, but she isn't here!" Kurt snapped.

Brigitta spoke up hesitantly, "Maybe we could go see her."

Louisa stared at her. "I mean, the abbey isn't that far away. We could walk there, and I bet Father wouldn't even notice, not with the baroness around. We could talk to her, ask her why she left us!"

"Maybe we could even convince her to come back!" Friedrich put in hopefully.

Louisa considered that for a moment. Part of her thought it couldn't possibly work, but another, stronger part of her wanted to see Fräulein Maria so badly that she didn't care. She turned to her oldest sister. "What do you think, Liesl?"

"Well," she said slowly. "Father would be awfully angry if he knew. Still, it would be worth it, wouldn't it, if we could convince her to come back? I suppose it can't hurt to try. We'll have to go tomorrow. Father and the baroness are going riding again, remember? If we leave right after lunch, we'll be back in time for dinner."

00000000000

The next day, immediately after lunch, the children set off towards the abbey. They had thought up several possible stories to tell Father if they had to account for their whereabouts, but eventually decided that it would be easiest to simply slip away while he was occupied with the baroness. That way, if he asked where they had been, they could answer vaguely that they had been "out playing," and not have to worry about thinking up a better excuse beforehand.

"I still can't imagine why Fräulein Maria would leave without telling us," Louisa mused aloud on the way to the abbey. "She didn't _seem _unhappy."

Brigitta turned around, throwing her arms dramatically to the side. "Maybe she's fallen madly in love with Father! And then he could follow her to the abbey and sweep her off her feet and ask her to marry him, and then _she'd _be our new mother!"

"Oh, hush," said Liesl, smiling, "you've read far too many romance stories."

Louisa thought about that for a moment. It seemed ridiculous, and yet… "Remember the night of the party? When she danced with Father?"

Liesl looked thoughtful for a moment, murmuring, "They _did_ look awfully…" She trailed off, then shook her head briskly. "It can't be. She's a nun, for goodness' sake, and anyway, Father's going to marry the baroness!"

"Why, though?" Louisa wondered. "She isn't anything like Mother!"

Perceptive as always, Brigitta murmured softly, "I think maybe that's the point."

* * *

**A/N: **Feedback is very much appreciated!


	11. Berry Picking

**Her Father's Daughter **

by Bluebird88

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Berry Picking**

Nonnenberg Abbey was a few miles away from the villa, but the children covered the distance quickly, eager to see Fräulein Maria. When they reached the abbey's gates, they clustered around it, peering through the iron bars in hopes of catching a glimpse of their governess. Liesl pulled the chain to ring the bell and a young nun with a kind face came to see to them. "Yes, my children?"

Liesl spoke for them all, as she usually did when confronted with strangers. "Uh, my name is Liesl."

"Yes, Liesl?" the nun prompted, smiling gently.

"We – my brothers and sisters – we want to see Fräulein Maria."

"Fräulein Maria?" She furrowed her brow a moment, then appeared to understand. "Oh, Maria! Come in, please." Louisa stepped into the abbey courtyard, looking around curiously, but the nun stopped them after only a few steps, holding up both hands. "Wait here."

Louisa bit her lip as the woman went to confer with two other nuns, one of them rather severe looking. She shifted impatiently. What was so complicated about telling FräuleinMaria that they were there?

After a moment, another nun came over to them, explaining, "I'm Sister Margaretta. I understand you've been inquiring about Maria."

"We have to see her!" Friedrich burst out "Will you tell her we're here, please?"

Looking regretful, Sister Margaretta shook her head and told them, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

What did she mean, she couldn't? She had to! Louisa implored her, "Oh, but you've got to! We have to speak to her!"

Louisa's younger siblings all began talking at once, trying to make Sister Margaretta understand how important it was for them to see Fräulein

Maria.

"She's our governess!"

"We want her back!"

"She didn't even say goodbye!"

"It's very important!"

Liesl broke in more calmly and explained reasonably, "All we want to do is talk to her."

Sister Margaretta, however, was shaking her head. "I'm very sorry, children, but Maria is in seclusion. She hasn't been seeing anyone."

Friedrich was unmoved by this pronouncement. "She'll see us, I know she will!"

"I want to show her my finger!" Gretl exclaimed, holding up the bandaged digit for inspection.

"Oh, some other time dear. I'll tell her that you were here." Gently but firmly, the nun began ushering them out, closing the gate behind them. Louisa and her siblings protested loudly, desperate to make her understand, but it was no use. "Run along, children. Run along home." It soon became apparent that their pleas were useless. Dejected, they gave the matter up and turned back towards home.

Louisa walked slowly, too depressed to summon the energy to move more quickly. The children wandered the path at the same listless pace, and the road home seemed to Louisa to be much longer than it had when they'd first left.

When they came within sight of the villa, Brigitta stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute. What time is it?"

The question brought them all up short. No one had thought to bring a watch. Louisa noticed, though, that the air had grown rather cool, and that the sun looked to be approaching the horizon. She exchanged glances with her siblings, knowing that they were all beginning to regret their unhurried pace. "Let's go through the back. It might not be dinnertime yet. We might be able to go through that way without Father noticing."

Hurriedly, the children made their way through the clearing behind the villa. When they rounded the corner, however, it was to find Father standing on the back porch, arms crossed and looking none too pleased with his children. As they approached, he came down the steps towards them, fingers tapping against his arm in the way they always did when he was annoyed. _Uh, oh,_ Louisa thought, glancing nervously at her siblings. So much for sneaking away unnoticed!

"Act natural!" Kurt hissed, affecting an expression that was about as guilty-looking as Louisa had ever seen. She would have laughed aloud had it not been for the expression on Father's face. When they were finally within hearing distance, he crooked a finger at them, and they gathered in front of a bench on the back terrace, facing him. "Well?" he said simply, the single word spoken in a tone that would brook no disobedience.

Brigitta, however, had evidently decided to attempt to brazen it out. "Yes, Father?" she replied innocently, gazing up at him with wide eyes. Louisa had to bite her lip to hide her smile, filled with admiration for her sister. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought Brigitta was honestly confused.

Something that might have been amusement flashed briefly through Father's eyes, but a moment later he was looking stern again.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain to me why the dinner table has been set for nearly a quarter of an hour while my children were nowhere to be found?"

Louisa felt like kicking herself. _Why_ hadn't they taken the time to come up with a good excuse earlier?

"Well," Brigitta faltered, "You see, we were…"

"We were berry picking!" Friedrich jumped in, coming to her rescue.

Louisa made a face. _Berry picking? _Was that really the best he could come up with? Well, they were stuck with it now, and Father was clearly not buying it. Hands clasped loosely behind his back, he was in full Captain mode. "Now, it's not like my children to be secretive."

"We're not being secretive, Father," Louisa immediately denied.

"Mm-hmm," Louisa wondered for a moment how it was possible that Father could make even the briefest murmur sound sarcastic. He began pacing, continuing, "And it's not like my children to be late for dinner."

"We lost track of the time!" Friedrich explained, as the other children murmured their agreement, nodding and smiling at Father.

"Ah! I see!" Father dropped his jovial manner and leveled a stern look at them all. "All right, now, who's going to be the first one to tell me the truth?" He met each of his children's eyes in turn. "Friedrich? Brigitta? Liesl…?"

Liesl inclined her head slightly. "Where do you think we were, Father?" Louisa grinned at Father's surprised look. He recovered himself and narrowed his eyes at his oldest daughter, but she only gave him a challenging stare in return. "Well, if you don't believe us, you must have some idea where you think we were."

Actually, that made Louisa wonder: how much _did_ Father already know? If he had already guessed where they had been, then there was little point in pretending, and it wasn't as if they'd truly done anything wrong. After all, he'd never told them they _couldn't_ go to see Fräulein Maria. Still, though, Louisa knew that Father wasn't likely to be pleased if he knew what they'd been up to. And if he'd already guessed…well, _she _wasn't going to be the one to confirm it!

Father was gazing off toward the lake, but Marta's soft giggle drew Father's attention. "Aha! Marta!" Father pointed a finger at her. "You tell me," he ordered, coming around and leaning down to eye level.

Behind him, Friedrich nodded his head frantically at her. _Come on, Marta,_ Louisa silently implored. _Just stick to the story!_ She had serious doubts as to whether Marta would actually be able to lie to Father, but as it turned out, she needn't have worried. Marta confirmed Friedrich's story without hesitation.

He clasped his hands together. "I forgot, you were berry picking!" Louisa reallywished that Father would stop with the false pleasantry. She knew from experience that it was always a dangerous sign when Father pretended to go along with their explanations. Somehow, he always managed to catch them in a lie, forcing them to contradict themselves.

Sure enough, Father's next question was to ask what kind of berries they had been picking. Louisa racked her brain. What kind of berries were in season this time of year? Before she could come up with an answer, though, Friedrich was telling Father that they had been picking blueberries.

Still smiling, Father informed him, "It's, uh, too early for blueberries." _Uh, oh. _There it was. Father had set a trap, and they had walked right into it! Louisa didn't even know if it was true. For all she knew, the woods could be full of blueberries! Either way, they were stuck. If they stayed with their story and it really _was _too early for blueberries, then Father would know they were lying. But if they backtracked now, they would never be able to come up with a reason for the original story.

And then, Friedrich opened his mouth again, and all was lost. "They were strawberries, sir."

"Strawberries?" Father raised his eyebrows, and Louisa was sure he was enjoying himself.

"It's been so cold lately, they turned blue!" Immediately after speaking, Friedrich looked pained. Well, at least he realized how stupid his answer had been! But the damage had already been done. For her part, Louisa could only roll her eyes. And she had been worried that Marta would have trouble lying to Father! Honestly, blue strawberries? _Gretl_ could have come up with a better excuse than that!

"Aww," Father murmured, _tsk-_ing at them. "Very well, then. Show me the berries." He held out an expectant hand.

"Well," Kurt tried to answer, "we don't have them any more."

Father honed in on him, leaning forward and demanding, "You don't have them any more? Well, what happened to them?" Louisa winced at the mocking way he annunciated each word.

Clearly, her younger brother was at a loss. "Well, we…we… "

"We ate them!" Brigitta exclaimed with a triumphant smile. Louisa was impressed. That explanation actually made sense. She and her siblings agreed enthusiastically, telling Father how delicious the berries had been.

"Very well." Father clapped his hands together. "Since you've obviously stuffed yourselves full of thousands of delicious berries, you can't be hungry anymore, so I shall have to simply tell Frau Schmidt to, uh, skip your dinner!"

He turned and left, but paused on his way up the steps, turning to look at them and giving a smug little laugh. Louisa could only glare. Clearly, he realized that he had them trapped, and there wasn't a thing any of them could do about it.

"It's all your fault!" Kurt accused Friedrich as soon as Father had left. "We should have told him the truth!"

"And made him boiling mad at us?" Friedrich retorted.

"It's better than starving to death."

The children settled around the benches, discussing what had happened in dull tones. Kurt punctuated the conversation with comments about how hungry he was, but for once, Louisa couldn't even laugh at her youngest brother's never-ending appetite.

"I feel awful," Gretl murmured softly.

Louisa nodded in agreement, but Gretl's words seemed to give Brigitta an idea. "When Fräulein Maria wanted to feel better, she used to sing that song, remember?"

Liesl smiled. "Yes."

"Let's try it."

Liesl and Brigitta began singing, and after a moment Louisa and her other siblings joined in.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings: __these are a few of my favorite things…"_

Without Fräulein Maria, though, even this song lacked all of its formal cheerfulness. Instead of the bright, happy tune it had been the night their new governess had first sung for them, now the song was soft and sad.

"Why don't I feel better?" Gretl wondered.

Wordlessly, Liesl held out an arm to her, and the children continued singing.

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes…" _

Suddenly a new, familiar voice joined in the song. Louisa shook her head, hardly daring to believe it. Surely that couldn't be…

"Fräulein Maria!" she heard her siblings yelling. "Fräulein Maria's back!"

Louisa broke into a huge grin, jumped up, and raced towards her governess, nearly knocking her over with the strength of her hug. Her siblings followed close behind her, and they all gathered joyfully around Fräulein Maria, finishing the song the way it was meant to be sung.

"_I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel soooo ba-aa-aad!"_

Fräulein Maria took Marta and Gretl by the hands, and they made their way toward the house, talking and giggling excitedly. "Oh, I have so much to tell you all!" Fräulein Maria said.

"We have things to tell you, too," Louisa told her.

"I'm sure you do."

Brigitta furrowed her brow a bit and explained softly, "The most important thing is that Father is going to be married."

Louisa watched Fräulein Maria's face carefully. Could Brigitta have been right, after all, about their governess's reason for leaving?

"Married?" she murmured.

"Yes," Louisa explained, "to Baroness Schraeder."

Fräulein Maria was silent for a long time before replying, "Oh, I see." Louisa couldn't remember ever seeing her look so upset.

Before anyone could say anything more, though, Father reappeared on the porch and everyone began shouting at once.

"Oh, Father, look!"

"Fräulein Maria!"

"She's back!"

"Fräulein Maria's come back from the abbey!"

"Good evening, Captain," she said calmly, but Louisa thought she looked rather nervous.

Father tilted his head to the side, looking slightly puzzled, before replying carefully, "Good evening."

They stared at each other for an awkward moment, then Father smiled and clapped his hands together. "All right, everyone inside. Go and get your dinner."

"Dinner!" Kurt's gleeful cry rang out as the children hurried up the steps. On the way to the dining room, they passed Baroness Schrader. Louisa and Brigitta exchanged wide-eyed glances, and Louisa couldn't help but wonder what would happen now.

Father had said they weren't going to have a governess anymore, but surely he wouldn't let Fräulein Maria leave again! And yet...Louisa couldn't forget the look on Fräulein Maria's face when she had heard that Father and the baroness were engaged.

She was sick of sitting around waiting for the adults to decide to tell them anything. She wished with all her might that she could go back outside and hear what was being said!

* * *

**A/N: **Feedback is very much appreciated!


	12. Wonderful News

**Her Father's Daughter**

By Bluebird88

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Wonderful News**

When the children reached the dining room, Frau Schmidt told them to go ahead and begin, as the adults would be having their own dinner later. Louisa frowned a bit at that. _Since when? _In many families, she knew, it was customary for parents to dine much later in the evening, separate from their children. Since Father was the only adult in the household, however, the entire von Trapp family had always eaten together.

So what had changed? Of course, Louisa already knew the answer to that question. She wouldn't be at all surprised to learn that their earlier dinner hour was the baroness's idea. She had known it wouldn't be long before the woman tried to start changing things around the villa. Did she really think she could just come in and ignore the way things had always been? Why, she and Father weren't even married yet, and already she was doing her best to make sure that the children never got to spend time with him anymore!

The dinner table was unusually quiet that evening, the silence broken only by occasional excited outbursts from Marta or Gretl. "Fräulein Maria is back!" the youngest girls exclaimed over and over again, as if repeating it often enough would help convince them that it was true. Louisa shared their excitement at their governess's return, but her thoughts were still racing with unanswered questions.

Looking around, she saw that she was not the only one with things on her mind. Kurt dug into his food with even more enthusiasm than usual, hardly pausing long enough to draw breath, let alone speak, but Friedrich only picked at his dinner, studying his plate with a preoccupied air.

Across the table, Brigitta and Liesl hardly seemed to notice their food. Louisa met their eyes, and the oldest three girls exchanged meaningful looks. They didn't dare voice their thoughts, however, not with the younger girls in the room. Marta and Gretl were much too young to have picked up on the tension they'd witnessed between Father and Fräulein Maria, and besides, it was never a good idea to discuss sensitive matters in front of them. It wasn't that they would ever intentionally betray their siblings' secrets, but they did have a habit of blurting things out at the worst possible times. No, thought Louisa, it was definitely better all around to wait until they had some privacy.

The children finished their dinner quickly, in the same subdued silence. By the time they began to make their way upstairs, there was still no sign of any of the adults.

0000000000000000000

Nearly three hours later, Gretl appeared in the doorway. "She's still not there!" the little girl reported, frowning.

Louisa sighed in frustration. The children were gathered in the common area between their bedrooms, desperate for a chance to see Fräulein Maria again before they had to go to sleep. Already it was nearly an hour past the youngest girls' bedtime, and Marta and Gretl had been darting down the hallway to their governess's bedroom several times an hour since they had finished dinner. And yet there was _still_ no sign of Fräulein Maria. Her bags were in her bedroom, still neatly packed, and the room showed no signs of having been disturbed. Where could she possibly be?

After three more trips to the governess's room, Louisa and her siblings had eventually given up. "After all, it won't be long until morning, and we'll have plenty of time to talk to her then," Liesl had said, attempting to be cheerful. Louisa wasn't fooled. She could tell that her sister was as disappointed as she was to have to wait another night to talk to Fräulein Maria.

After carrying Gretl, who had fallen asleep in her lap, to bed, Louisa made her way sleepily to her room. Liesl and Brigitta were waiting for her, curled up on either end of Liesl's bed. She climbed into her own bed and propped herself up on her elbow to face her sisters in the dim light. All the questions she had been wanting to ask for the past few hours suddenly became a jumbled, incoherent mess in her head. Finally, she burst out, nearly forgetting to keep her voice down, "What on _earth _is going _on _around here?"

0000000000000000000

The three girls had stayed up very late, despite drooping eyes and frequent yawns, trying to work their way through the many puzzles. The more they thought about it, however, the more confusing it all became. They talked long into the night, debating in whispers, but in the end they were only left with more questions.

The next morning, the children dressed quickly and hurried downstairs, reaching the breakfast table even before Father. He came in a few moments later, raising his eyebrows and sending them an odd look. Louisa knew he had to be wondering why they were all ready so early. Usually, it was such a challenge trying to get everyone out of bed in the morning that they came rushing in to the dining room just in time. Today, however, things were different. The little ones just wanted to see their governess again, and the older children were desperate for some real news.

Fräulein Maria came in, and Father gestured for them to take their seats. Presumably, the baroness and Uncle Max were still sleeping. Father turned to Fräulein Maria. "Would you do us the honor of saying grace this morning?" Louisa glanced at him quickly, surprised at his easy, almost teasing tone, but before she could think too much about it, Fräulein Maria had begun her prayer.

"For what we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen." Louisa grinned to herself, recognizing the prayer as the same one Fräulein Maria had said her first night at the villa. To think, back then they had been desperate to get rid of her! Who would ever have guessed then that they would have been so overjoyed at her return?

After a few "good morning's" and brief pleasantries, the table lapsed into silence. There were so many questions Louisa wanted to ask, but she could not figure out how to voice them. After all, it wasn't like she could just turn to her governess and ask her straight-out why she had left, or demand to know what was going on, the way she had the previous night.

She found herself wishing that Brigitta would find a way to bring up the topic. If there was ever a time her sister's forthrightness would come in handy, it was now. After all, surely someone bold enough to inform a new governess that her dress was the ugliest one she'd ever seen would be able to broach a delicate subject. Louisa imagined her outspoken sister turning to Fräulein Maria and demanding, "Well, are you in love with Father or not?" She had to bite back a giggle at the thought of the reaction that was likely to incur.

In the end, it was Gretl who finally broke the silence. "Father?"

"What is it, darling?"

"Does this mean we _are_ still going to have a governess? Even though you and the baroness are getting married?"

Father set his fork down carefully and glanced at Fräulein Maria with an expression Louisa couldn't identify. "Well, I suppose I should start by telling you all that the baroness has decided to go back to Vienna."

Louisa sat up straighter. "For good?" She could hardly keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"Yes, for good. Try not to sound so disappointed," Father added sarcastically. He frowned at her, but Louisa thought she could detect a hint of amusement in his expression. "Baroness Schraeder is a fine woman, and a good friend, but Vienna is her home. We came to realize that it would be a mistake to ask her to leave it, no matter how much she might care for us."

Gretl was not about to be distracted from her original question. In her eyes, nothing Baroness Schraeder did could be anywhere near as important as her governess. "So Fräulein Maria is going to be our governess again?"

Father regarded her seriously. "No, Gretl. I don't believe we'll have any further need for a governess around here."

_What? _"Father, you can't do that!" Louisa burst out, not caring if she was being disrespectful.

Her siblings were equally shocked and dismayed. Everyone began protesting at once, begging Father to reconsider. Marta's desperate cry summed up their feelings on the matter. "But we _need _her!"

Fräulein Maria broke in, "Georg, don't tease the children so. It really isn't fair of you, you know."

To Louisa's shock, Father didn't seem at all angry at Fräulein Maria's scolding. He simply leaned back in his chair with a rueful grin. "I suppose you're right, Maria."

_Maria?_ Since when did Father call their governess by her given name?

Father looked around the table at his children. "Well. I take it you would like it if Fräulein Maria stayed with us?"

"Oh, please, Father!" Louisa cried, joined by her siblings.

"Well, I suppose that could be arranged."

Frustrated, Gretl burst out, "But you said we weren't going to have a governess anymore!"

Father smiled at his youngest daughter and put a hand to his heart dramatically. "Ah, that's right! I did!" He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, whatever shall we do about that?"

Father rose from his chair and came around the table to stand behind Fräulein Maria, placing his hands on her shoulders. "As a matter of fact, I was wondering if I could convince you to share your governess with me."

Louisa stared at him. Could he possibly be saying…

"You see, I had hoped to ask Fräulein Maria to stay here with us forever. As my wife."

Silence. Dead silence met this pronouncement. Louisa could hardly breathe. Surely, _surely_ she must be dreaming. It was all too perfect. Fräulein Maria was going to stay with them forever? Father wasn't going to marry the baroness? Fräulein Maria _did _love Father, after all, and he loved her back? It was too good to be true. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't. And yet…

Father heaved a heavy sigh. "Well, if none of you like the idea, I suppose we may have to reconsider."

That was enough to snap Louisa out of her frozen state. Nearly knocking her chair over in her hurry, she leapt up from her place at the table and rushed over to hug Fräulein Maria. She was soon joined by her siblings, who pulled Father in as well, desperate to be close to both of the people they loved most. From her position, squished between her siblings amidst peals of laughter and joyful tears, Louisa was certain she was going to explode. For surely it could not be possible for one person to be so completely and overwhelmingly happy.

* * *

**A/N: **Feedback is very much appreciated!


	13. With This Ring

**Her Father's Daughter**

by Bluebird88

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 13: With This Ring…**

The weeks that followed were some of the busiest Louisa could remember. There was so much to be done to prepare for the wedding in such a relatively short time. Louisa had never realized how much work went into planning a wedding! It didn't seem like it should be that complicated, really. After all, how much could there possibly be to do? Plenty, as it turned out. There were so many little details to be taken care of, and though she had plenty of help, Fräulein Maria still had to be consulted about everything. Between selecting invitations, approving gust lists and seating charts, viewing fabric samples, and being fitted for her wedding gown, Fräulein Maria scarcely had enough time to breathe, let alone relax.

She bore the strain cheerfully, of course, in typical Fräulein Maria fashion, but Louisa thought that it was beginning to take its toll. Though her former governess still made a point to spend time with the children, Louisa noticed her looking tired more and more often. At this rate, she was going to collapse in exhaustion before the wedding day even arrived! Louisa began to wish that it could just all be done with, the wedding finished and the honeymoon over, so that all the distractions would be gone and Fräulein Maria could finally be their new mother and come live with them.

For now, she had returned once more to the abbey, where she would spend her nights, at least, until the wedding. Even though she was at the villa for the majority of every day, arriving early in the morning and often not leaving until well after dark, it still wasn't the same. Louisa missed having her governess there all the time, missed her cheerful greetings first thing in the morning and last thing at night. She knew her siblings all felt the difference, too, but it was hardest on Marta and Gretl.

The youngest girls didn't truly understand why their governess had had to go away again. Gretl, especially, constantly demanded to know why Fräulein Maria couldn't continue to live with them. "She can't be unhappy, anymore, because she's staying forever!" she had pointed out on more than one occasion, "Besides, there's nothing wrong with her old room!"

Louisa and Liesl had tried to explain that it was different, now that she and Father were engaged to be married, but things had always been simple to Gretl. She wanted her governess there with her, and no one could give her a good reason why she couldn't. But of course, that was impossible. Father was far too much a gentleman to risk exposing his new fiancée to any sort of gossip. Louisa knew that not everyone had been thrilled when Father had announced his intentions, though the adults had tried to shield them from that. She wasn't certain she quite understood all the implications of the talk that had begun to circulate, but she was old enough to realize that Father's becoming engaged to Fräulein Maria was very different from his engagement to the baroness.

At Father's suggestion, Fräulein Maria had begun to hold quiet, informal teas at the villa in order to meet the women of Salzburg society in small groups at a time. She assured the children that most of the women had been lovely and welcoming, but Louisa could not help noticing that she always looked exhausted after they were over.

She had considered before how different things were going to be for Fräulein Maria after the wedding. When Father had first told the children, it had seemed to Louisa that their marriage would be the perfect continuation of their happy summer. She was beginning to realize now, however, that that wasn't entirely true. Fräulein Maria's role as Father's wife was not at all the same as that of a governess, and Louisa was only now beginning to appreciate how huge a change that must be for her.

From Fräulein Maria's behavior, it was clear that she was aware of this. She was still, the same cheerful, fun-loving person she had always been, but some of her unchecked exuberance seemed to have left her. In its place was a new serene happiness that almost made Louisa feel shy around her. It wasn't that the change was a bad thing, exactly. How could it be, when Fräulein Maria was as happy as anyone had ever seen her? Still, it did take some getting used to.

As the day of the wedding drew nearer, Villa von Trap became nothing short of chaotic. There were multiple sets of visitors nearly every day, eager both to exchange gossip and to offer help with the wedding preparations. The older women, especially, were full of advice, whether their opinions had been solicited or not. They never hesitated to offer counsel on everything from centerpieces to the best way to format seating charts. Fräulein Maria greeted these suggestions warmly, with an air of genuine interest and gratitude, and Louisa was reminded once again how unfailingly patient and generous her governess could be. For her part, Louisa would have been tempted to tell the old ladies to mind their own business. She knew they were only trying to help, but still. _She _didn't have Fräulein Maria's patience.

And then, of course, the girls had to be fitted for their new dresses. They were truly beautiful, made from white satin and longer than the girls usually wore, with delicate lace and wide sage-green sashes. After much debate, it had eventually been decided that only Marta and Gretl would be flower girls, with Liesl as the bridesmaid. Fräulein Maria had been anxious to assure them that she would love to have them all be in the wedding, but they had managed to convince her that this arrangement would be more practical. Instead, Louisa and Brigitta would wear dresses that coordinated with the younger girls' and be seated in the front pews with the boys and the rest of the wedding party.

Louisa was secretly rather relieved that she wouldn't have to walk down the long aisle with all eyes on her. She was much happier to watch from the side and simply enjoy the day. Besides, the cathedral was _huge._ What if she tripped? She felt sorry for Fräulein Maria, having to climb those stairs in her long wedding gown in front of so many people. She was certain she'd be holding her breath when the time came.

0000000000

The day of the wedding finally arrived, and Louisa couldn't remember a time when she had been more excited. After so much time, everything was finally coming together. The children had been waiting so long for this day, when Fräulein Maria and Father would be married, and they would at last be a real family again.

Uncle Max had driven the children to the cathedral half an hour before the ceremony was to begin. Father and Fräulein Maria were both already there, taking care of last-minute preparations. Louisa and her siblings had wanted to see their Fräulein Maria right away, but she was still with the nuns, praying with them and saying her final good-byes. While Liesl led the youngest girls to the back of the church, the other children found their places in the pews in front.

As the church began to fill, Louisa and Brigitta chatted in whispers, unable to contain their excitement. Louisa knew that they were in church and should be quiet, but it was a wedding, after all, and the service hadn't begun yet. Besides, everyone _else _was talking.

It was just about time for the ceremony to begin when Brigitta nudged Louisa with a wide smile, nodding her head to the left. There stood Father, in full dress uniform, with his sword at his side. Grinning back at her sister, Louisa thought to herself that Father looked rather dashing. She would bet that Fräulein Maria would think so, too! Father glanced their way and caught his daughters staring at him. He gave them a warm smile and a wink.

At long last, the service was finally beginning. The girls turned and watched as first Marta and Gretl, then Liesl, made their way slowly down the aisle. Louisa thought her oldest sister looked awfully grown-up, with her long lacy dress and her hands demurely clasped as she took careful, measured steps.

And then, the first strains of the wedding march began to play, and Louisa stood up as if in a dream. When she saw Fräulein Maria, she caught her breath. She had never seen her governess look so lovely. Her white wedding gown was the most beautiful thing Louisa had ever seen. The long train and heavenly veil flowed from behind like a delicate, gauzy waterfall.

Louisa would have been nervous, with so many eyes fixed on her, but Fräulein Maria's face showed nothing but calm serenity. Her eyes were fixed on Father, and she looked so brilliantly happy that Louisa could hardly contain her joy.

They reached the altar and knelt. The music swelled as the bishop blessed first Father, then the union of their clasped hands, and finally Fräulein Maria. Louisa hardly heard any of the long, Latin prayers the bishop recited. Her complete attention remained focused of Father and Fräulein Maria.

When it came time for them to recite their vows, Father's voice was strong and confident, ringing with both love and self-assurance. Fräulein Maria's voice wavered slightly as she neared the end, but she finished firmly, her eyes never leaving Father's.

Finally, the ceremony reached its conclusion, and the bishop declared them man and wife. Father leaned forward to kiss his new bride, lingering for a moment longer than was perhaps strictly necessary, and then the recessional music had begin and Louisa found her eyes begin to mist as Father and Fräulein Maria – now their new mother! – exited the church amidst warm smiles and heartfelt congratulations.

0000000000

The wedding reception passed in a blur. The inside of the house was hung with garlands and flowers and draped with satin ribbon, and a sumptuous brunch had been laid out in the garden. The children spent most of the time clustered together, talking in excited whispers. They were reluctant to leave their new mother's side, but she and Father had to circulate throughout the guests, greeting friends and making introductions.

All too soon, it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon trip. Fräulein Maria slipped away to change into a traveling suit, and the children gathered on the front porch to say their last good-byes.

"We'll miss you!" Fräulein Maria exclaimed, hugging them each in turn. "Be good!"

"That's right, behave yourselves!" Father warned, mock-stern. He heaved a dramatic sigh. "I'm sure Uncle Max will spoil you all rotten, and I'll come home to a house full of heathens!"

Laughing, Louisa hugged Fräulein Maria one last time, and Father caressed her cheek and tapped her on the nose the way he used to when she was little. Finally, they could delay their departure no longer. Louisa felt herself get a bit teary-eyed once more as she watched them drive away.

She didn't have time to feel _too_ sad, though, because before she knew it, Uncle Max was clapping his hands together, eyes twinkling. "Well, children, what sort of adventures do you think we will find today?"

* * *

**A/N: **Feedback is very much appreciated!


	14. Signs of Danger

**Her Father's Daughter **

by Bluebird88

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Signs of Danger**

In the weeks following the wedding, Louisa decided that she could easily get used to the new, relaxed atmosphere that hung over the von Trapp estate. After the preparations that had occupied so much of their time, she took new pleasure in simply having the opportunity to relax. School had begun again, of course, so the children didn't have _quite _the same level of freedom they'd enjoyed during their summer holidays, but Louisa and her siblings still spent most of every afternoon outside. With Uncle Max in charge, nobody paid much attention to Father's rule about doing their homework as soon as they got home from school. Instead, they gathered in the back yard, playing games or singing some of the songs Fräulein Maria had taught them.

Uncle Max, it seemed, had been paying more attention to their singing than Louisa had realized. She had heard him pleading with Father to reconsider letting them sing in public, of course, but she hadn't had any idea that he was truly serious. She had always assumed that he was mostly teasing Father, without any real expectation of changing his mind. One night during dinner, however, Uncle Max proved her wrong, surprising them all with an announcement that he had arranged for them all to sing for the committee in charge of the Salzburg Festival.

Immediately, the table erupted into excited murmurs as the children exchanged wide-eyed glances. Finally, though, Friedrich pointed out the problem with this little plan. "Uncle Max, don't you think Father will be angry when he finds out about this?"

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Uncle Max cheerfully. "Besides," he added with a wink, "what your father doesn't know won't hurt him."

Brigitta frowned. "But he'll out afterwards, won't he? I mean, people are sure to mention it."

Once again, Uncle Max waved away her concerns, assuring her, "By that time he'll be so proud of you all that he'll realize how silly he's been about this whole business of you children singing in public."

Louisa wasn't so sure. Somehow, she found it hard to believe that Father would suddenly be open to the idea. She knew from experienced that when Father's mind was made up, it tended to stay that way. Still, though, it _did_ sound awfully exciting. And Father _had _left Uncle Max in charge, after all. Surely he couldn't be angry with them for doing what he told them!

00000000000

Following Uncle Max's little announcement, the children were kept busy with rehearsals. Louisa would have enjoyed this, had it not been for the fact that it was now over a month since the wedding, and the children were all missing Father and their new mother. Even weeks later, it still gave Louisa a little thrill every time she thought of calling Fräulein Maria that. But it had been a long time since they had heard from her, and Louisa was beginning to worry.

Her uneasiness was made even worse by the changes that had begun to come over Salzburg. After the Anschluss, which Uncle Max had explained meant that Austria had become a part of the German empire, just as Father had feared, Louisa hardly recognized Salzburg. Nazi soldiers could frequently be seen marching through the streets, and their grim faces made all the children nervous. On top of that, nearly every house in the neighborhood was displaying the red and black flag of the Third Reich.

Louisa couldn't imagine how angry Father would be if he knew. Part of her, the part that still felt like Father had the power to fix everything, just wanted him to come home quickly and make everything right again. Another part of her, though, was worried at the thought of what might happen when he did come home. She knew how he felt about the Germans, after all, and with the Nazis occupying the city, there was sure to be trouble. Even the youngest children felt the tension, though they weren't old enough to truly understand it.

"What're all the flags for?" Marta asked curiously one morning.

The innocence of the question made Louisa look away, and it was Liesl who finally answered, "That's the Nazi flag, Marta," Liesl told her.

"That's the German party that took over Austria," Kurt added importantly.

"The bed men Father doesn't like?" Gretl asked. At Liesl's nod, the little girl demanded, "Well, why didn't Father stop them?"

"He couldn't, Gretl. Nobody could." Liesl's voice wasn't far from a whisper.

"Silly. Father can do anything!"

Louisa looked at Liesl, throat tight, but her oldest sister only shook her head helplessly.

000000000000

The day of the festival, Uncle Max suggested that they go back to the theater to practice their song one last time. Standing on the stone steps, Louisa felt a sudden surge of nervousness. She knew they knew their song well, but what if she forgot something? What if she hit the wrong note in front of so many people?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the approach of Herr Zeller, an acquaintance of Father's. Remembering a comment she had overheard the night of the party, Louisa didn't think Father liked this man very much. Her own opinion of him sank even lower as he approached Uncle Max, clicked the heels of his boots together, and raised his hand straight out from his body in a salute. "Heil Hitler!" Louisa tried hard not to frown, but the phrase made her so angry that she wanted to throw something. She didn't even want to _think_ about what Father would do if he were there.

"Uh, good afternoon, Herr Zeller," Uncle Max said neutrally.

"Perhaps you've not heard. I'm now the gauleiter. Heil Hitler!" he repeated, snapping his arm sharply into the air again.

Uncle Max raised his own arm halfheartedly, echoing the greeting, before awkwardly rubbing his lip.

Herr Zeller told Uncle Max, "I have just come from the house of Captain von Trapp, incidentally the only one in the neighborhood not flying the flag of the Third Reich since the Anschluss, but we have dealt with that situation." What did he mean, they'd "dealt with it"? Did that mean they'd put the flag up themselves? Father would be furious!

Herr Zeller demanded to know when Father would be back. When Uncle Max finally convinced him that they didn't know, the man nodded briskly. "When he does return, he will be expected to fulfill his proper position in the New Order."

Uncle Max agreed, but Louisa exchanged glances with her siblings again. Somehow, she didn't think it would be quite so simple. She knew Father would _never_ join those men, but they controlled everything, now. How could he refuse?

"Why was he so cross?" Gretl asked when Herr Zeller had left.

"Everybody's cross these days, darling," Uncle Max murmured, more to himself than to Gretl.

"Maybe the flag with the black spider on it makes people nervous," Marta suggested.

Liesl glanced at Uncle Max. "Is Father going to be in trouble?"

"Well, he doesn't have to be," he told her. He turned to the rest of the children. "The thing to do these days is to get along with people. I want you all to remember that tonight at the festival."

"Are we really going to sing before a whole lot of people tonight?" Brigitta asked, a note of wonder in her voice.

"Of course," Uncle Max assured her. He pulled out a program and showed them where their names were written.

"Why am I always last?" Gret pouted.

Uncle Max just winked at her. "Because you are the most important!"

"Oooh!"

Brigitta, it seemed, wasn't willing to let the matter drop just yet. "Uncle Max?" she spoke up again as they made their way toward the car, "Are you sure Father will approve of our singing in public?"

"Oh, he'll be pleased and proud," Uncle Max said, in the same dismissive tone he had used whenever any of the children had raised this concern.

Brigitta looked over her shoulder at Liesl. "Liesl, do you think so?"

"Don't you trust me?" Uncle Max demanded, pretending to be hurt."

"No!"

Louisa smiled at her sister's reply. Brigitta didn't miss much, and her blunt way of speaking always made Louisa laugh. Uncle Max was smiling, too. "You're a very intelligent girl."

As they started to climb into the car, someone across the street began calling Liesl's name. Louisa turned to see a blond boy about Liesl's age. He looked a bit familiar, but Louisa couldn't quite place him, not until her sister cried, "Rolf!" Of course! The boy Liesl was so in love with! Louisa didn't think her sister had seen him in months.

Liesl ran over too him, and though Louisa was too far away to hear what they were saying, she watched the conversation intently. She bit her lip as her sister's delighted grin faded. Rolf handed her a folded piece of paper, presumably a telegram, then spun on his heel and left, leaving Liesl standing there looking bewildered, calling after him.

After a moment, Liesl hurried back over to the car, climbing in the back seat. Louisa shot her a questioning glance, but she just shook her head. For a moment, she looked near tears, but then she gave a forced smile. Louisa wanted to demand answers, but of course she couldn't, not with Uncle Max and the younger children right there in the car. Silently vowing to get the whole story later, she settled in the meantime for merely

00000000000

As they pulled into the driveway, Friedrich suddenly stood up in his seat, shouting, "Father!"

Louisa caught sight of him, too, and suddenly everyone was shouting excitedly, barely able to wait for Uncle Max to stop the car before they jumped out of it.

"Did you bring us any souvenirs from Paris?" Kurt demanded excitedly, and Louisa burst out laughing at her brother's lack of tact.

Fräulein Maria – Mother! – heard the noise and came out to greet them, and for a moment there was such a confusion of shouts and greetings that nobody could understand anybody. Then Father came back from where he had been talking to Uncle Max. "Well, well, well, we missed you!" he exclaimed, sweeping Marta into his arms.

"We missed kissing you good-night!" Fräulein Maria added.

"We missed all the noise you make in the morning telling each other to be quiet!" Father growled amidst excited laughter.

Fräulein Maria smiled. "Mostly we missed hearing you sing!"

Brigitta grabbed the concert program from Uncle Max, telling her, "Oh, you came back just in time! Look Fräulein Maria – I mean Mother! We're going to sing in the festival tonight!"

"What?" Fräulein Maria exclaimed, looking momentarily confused. They rushed to explain, but trailed to a halt as Father reached over and took the program from Brigitta's hand, turning to Uncle Max with a raised eyebrow. He didn't say a word, but the look on his face was more than enough. That sarcastic little smile was _never _a good sign.

Uncle Max tried to act nonchalant. "Surprise, surprise!"

Louisa held her breath, waiting to see how Father would react, but he only turned back to them and said, "All right, surprised for you on the terrace."

Immediately, they ran off, anxious to see what kind of surprised their parents had brought back for them. Louisa frowned a moment, noticing that Liesl had hung back, but before she could think about it much more, they caught sight of the pile of presents on the patio table.

They crowded around eagerly, finding the loveliest things: dolls from Paris, toy soldiers, beautifully-illustrated books in both German and English (trust Father to want to make them practice!), fashion magazines, fine Swiss knives for the boys and fashionable knit hats for the girls. And best of all, chocolate! Lots and lots of chocolate!

Louisa took it all in, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt, and sent up a silent prayer of thanks for Father and her new mother's return. Now, she was sure, everything would be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: **Feedback is very much appreciated!


	15. Climb Every Mountain

****

**Her Father's Daughter**

by Bluebird88

**Disclaimer: **The Sound of Music is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein, 20th Century Fox, and various script writers and producers. No copyright infringement is intended. Several lines from the movie are quoted at various points throughout the story. If it sounds familiar, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Climb Every Mountain**

Louisa and her siblings were gathered out on the terrace, still reveling in the wonderful new gifts Father and Fräulein Maria – Mother, now! – had brought them. She was so caught up in admiring the presents that she didn't notice right away that Liesl had finally come and joined the group. Her oldest sister's hand on her arm caught her attention, and to her surprise, she saw that Liesl looked very worried.

"What's the matter?" she murmured, darting a glance at their youngest siblings. Gretl and Marta were still happily playing with their new dolls, oblivious to the sudden tension.

"I'm not sure," Liesl replied slowly. "Father sent me out of the room just now. He's there with Mother. I think it may have something to do with the telegram Rolf gave me to give to Father – he went into his office to read it when we got home, and he came out looking upset."

The girls exchanged looks. Anything that could make Father look worried must be truly awful! Before they could discuss it any further, though, Fräulein Maria came over, her usually cheerful smile looking strained. "Children. I have something very important to tell you all." She paused a moment, seemingly searching for words, then continued in a deliberately calm tone, "I need you to listen to me very carefully. We need to go upstairs, now, and pack our things."

This announcement was immediately met with a chorus of seven voices, each demanding answers. She held up a hand. "Shh, let me explain, please. Now, you all know that Austria has been annexed by the Germans. There are some very bad men who want your father to work for them, but he believes that what they are doing is wrong. And, of course, he would never want to leave all of you. So we're going to go away for a while."

Louisa couldn't do anything but stare. Leave Austria? And their home? They couldn't possibly! How could this be happening! Just moments ago, everything had seemed so perfect! "But where will we go?" Brigitta finally spoke up.

Fräulein Maria sighed. "To Switzerland."

"Because they're neutral?" Friedrich asked importantly.

"That's right," she agreed. "Now, I don't want any of you to worry. This is only a precaution. But we must prepare quickly. I'll help you, of course, but we must begin now. We need to take only the things we absolutely need."

00000000000

The children began packing in near-silence. That fact alone spoke volumes. Usually, whenever there was news of any kind, whispers and gossip and speculation flew through the hallways. In a house with seven children, _everything_ was thoroughly discussed. To be so quiet now, Louisa knew, meant that her siblings were as frightened as she was.

With Fräulein Maria's help, they finished their packing quickly. Their mother hadn't been kidding when she'd said that they would need to pack lightly. In the end, all they took was a change of clothes, some extra winter wear, and a few towels and personal items. Predictably, this had been most difficult for Gretl. At five years old, the youngest von Trap was far too young to truly understand the gravity of the situation. She had burst into tears at being told that she would have to leave her dolls behind, and could not be made to understand that there simply wasn't room. Fräulein Maria had hugged her, and managed to convince her that the most important thing was that the family be able to stay together, but the little girl was still sniffling softly when Father came to help with the bags.

000000000000

By the time darkness had fallen completely, the entire family, including Uncle Max, was gathered in the front driveway. Wrapped in warm winter cloaks, the girls followed a short distance behind as Kurt helped Father and Uncle Max push the car. Louisa could not remember the last time she had felt so on edge. Her anxiety was made even worse by the tension she could feel coming from the adults. Father and Mother both were desperate to keep it quiet, shushing the children sharply when their questions became too loud.

They had just made it through the front gate when Louisa heard a noise behind them. Father reacted immediately, whispering sharply for them to get in the car, and Louisa ran as fast as she could for the door. Before they could make it inside, however, a pair of head lights clicked on, illuminating the figure of Herr Zeller, leaning against the car and flanked by several men in uniform.

Louisa felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. _Now what?_ She was old enough to realize that there could be trouble – serious trouble – if they were caught trying to flee the country. Closing her eyes tightly, she prayed fiercely that God would protect her family tonight.

If Father was nervous, too, he gave no sign of it, informing Herr Zeller casually that they were pushing the car because it wouldn't start. Looking skeptical, he ordered one of his men to "fix" the von Trapp's car. Louisa held her breath as the young man slipped in. As she had known it would, the car started right away.

Louisa watched, slightly awed at the way Father could pretend all was well in the face of such danger, as the two men exchanged veiled challenges. Finally, Herr Zeller informed Father that his orders were to take him to Bremerhaven, to assume his position in the navy of the Third Reich.

Smiling slowly, Father returned, "I'm afraid that's going to be quite impossible. You see we, uh, all of us, the entire family, will be singing in the festival tonight. I couldn't possibly let them down now."

"I just hope we're not too late," Fräulein Maria added. She was remarkably convincing, too, Louisa couldn't help thinking. She only prayed that Herr Zeller would believe it.

He was skeptical at first but, after being shown a program by Uncle Max and searching Father's face, only to be met with a bland smile, he finally relented. "Well, a slight delay in my orders will not be serious. Therefore, you will sing. You will all sing. But only because that's the way I want it to be. It will demonstrate that nothing in Austria has changed. And when you have finished singing, you, Captain von Trapp will be taken to Bremerhaven. Now, if you will all get into your car, we will escort the von Trapp family singers to the festival."

Louisa barely suppressed a gasp. _Escorted? _How on earth would they ever escape now?

Apparently, Father was thinking along the same lines. "No escort will be necessary, Herr Zeller," he told him pleasantly, the false little smile on his face letting Louisa know that he was furious.

"Necessary? A pleasure, Captain. After all, we would not want you to get lost in the crowd, would we?" Louisa did not miss the emphasis Herr Zeller put on those last words. Her stomach turned at the thought: he _knew _they were going to try to escape again! But how would they ever manage it now, with two cars full of Nazis with their eyes trained on them?

00000000000

"_Tea with jam and bread…"_

Along with the rest of her family, Louisa finished the last notes of her song. It was funny, she couldn't help thinking, how nervous she had been this morning. That was nothing, _nothing_ compared to the way she felt now! Up on stage in front of so many people, she didn't even care any more if she messed up. Now, all she could think about was what was coming next: their last chance to escape, before Father would be forced to fight for the Nazis.

In the car on the way to the festival, Father and Fräulein Maria had done their best to calm the children. Listening to Father's firm, reassuring voice telling them that all was not lost, that they would still find a way to get away, Louisa had almost been able to believe it. Now, however, as she finished the song, all her nervousness came flooding back. Could this _possibly _work?

As Father stepped into the spotlight, the rest of the family exited the stage. Huddled together in the backstage area, Fräulein Maria reminded them once more of the plan: they would sing one more song, the same one they had performed at the party that now seemed ages ago, and then exit the stage. As soon as they did, they would go as fast as they could without attracting attention to the door that led to the back of the theater, and wait for Father there.

Waiting in silence for their cue, Louisa and Brigitta wrapped their arms around each other, each trying unsuccessfully to comfort the other. Finally, it was time to go. Father and Fräulein Maria began the song, then stepped aside as the children prepared to sing their individual farewells. In contrast to the happy energy the night of the party, tonight the song sounded hurried and tense. They finished their verses quickly and exited the stage in pairs. First Marta and Kurt left, then Friedrich and Liesl, and then it was Louisa and Brigitta's turn.

_"We flit, we float, we fleetly flee, we fly,"_ the girls sang and, with one last glance towards their parents, grabbed hands and darted off the stage. The corridor was empty, so the girls sprinted down it until they found the rest of their siblings. They huddled together in the dark in silence, until finally Father and Fräulein Maria joined them, Gretl held securely in Father's arms. At his whispered order, they followed him into the dark night, jogging to keep up with his brisk pace.

Louisa didn't dare ask where they were going, but as soon as she saw the bell tower, she knew: they were hiding in the abbey where Fräulein Maria had lived. As they gathered inside the abbey's gates, Louisa imagined the Nazi's reactions. Surely, by this time, they must have discovered that they were missing. Uncle Max could only stall for so long, after all. They were probably only minutes behind!

Sure enough, Fräulein Maria had scarcely finished explaining their situation in a frantic whisper, when they heard the bell ring. Louisa had to bite her fist to keep herself from crying out. She had never been so frightened in her life, she was sure.

"Come with me," the Reverend Mother bade them calmly. "Quickly, quickly! I have a place you can hide."

Louisa held tightly to Father's hand as the Mother Abbess led them to a locked gate along side the cemetery. Louisa's heart nearly stopped. They were going to hide behind tombstones? They hurriedly filed into the enclosed area, and Louisa heard the Reverend Mother tell father that the borders had been closed.

"All right, if the borders are closed, then we'll drive up into the hills and go over those mountains on foot." From her position behind one of the tombstones, Louisa couldn't hear the reply.

Soon after, Fräulein Maria joined them, and Father took a position behind a second tombstone, with the other half of the children. Louisa hugged her arms around herself, more scard than she had ever been. "Mother?" Gretl demanded in a whisper. "Would it help if we sang about our favorite things?"

Louisa nearly smiled, despite the gravity of the situation, of Gretl's total innocence. Fräulein Maria warned her softly that she must be very quiet. From across the small aisle, Louisa saw Father holding a finger to his lips. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard footsteps. Louisa shut her eyes tightly and prayed with all her might that their hiding place would not be discovered. She saw the beam of a flashlight sweep the area to her right, and jumped as the gate was rattled loudly. They squeezed even more tightly together as the light swept toward them.

_Rattle, shine. Rattle, shine. _The process was repeated as the soldiers moved down the gate, trying the locks and searching each section of the space. Finally, it seemed they had given up. "Come on, let's try the roof!" Louisa heard one of them say, and she let out a relieved sigh. They had made it! Father waited a few moments just to be sure, then cautiously stepped out. Seeing no one, he gestured for them to come out from their hiding places. No sooner had they emerged, however, than a flashlight was shone directly into their faces.

"Rolf, please!" Liesl begged, and Louisa realized who it was. He was a Nazi now! Would he give them away?

He reached for his whistle, but before he could bring it to his lips, Father had unlocked the gate and begun to move towards him. "No! Wait!"

In response, Rolf braced his feet and drew his gun, pointing the pistol directly at Father's chest. Louisa brought a hand to her mouth in horror. _No! _

Calmly, Father waved a hand at them, gesturing for them to leave without taking his eyes off of Rolf. They obeyed quickly, hurrying down the steps. Fräulein Maria led them into the car, where they sat in silence, praying that Father would join them.

After what seemed like ages, Louisa heard a shrill whistle and saw Father come sprinting around the corner. Taking his position behind the wheel, he gunned the engine and sped off into the darkness. Louisa heard the rumble of engines behind them, but inexplicably, they weren't followed.

Finally, she let out the breath she had been holding. From the front seat, she could hear Gretl crying. To be honest, she felt like crying herself. After so much fear in one night, and seeing that gun pointed at Father, the relief was just too much. But then, very softly, Fräulein Maria began to sing:

"_Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens…"_

Hearing the familiar lyrics, Louisa felt herself beginning to relax. Slowly, a small smile began to make its way across her face. By the time her mother reached the chorus, the entire car was singing along:

"_And then I don't feel….soooo bad!" _

000000000000

After nearly an hour of driving, Father had finally pulled the car over. They had driven up into the foothills of the mountains before leaving the car behind. If they had thought they were traveling light when they had left the villa, that was nothing compared to how little they had now. "What are we going to _do?" _Brigitta had worried in a whisper too soft for their parents to hear.

"Father was in the military," Liesl assured her. "He knows how to find shelter. And once we cross the border, it will be safe to go into villages to find food." Louisa had been grateful for her sister's calm, but it wasn't enough to entirely banish her own fears. As she had looked up into the vastness of the mountains they were trying to cross, the task had seemed too daunting for words.

Now, however, Louisa was beginning to feel a bit better. It was nearly sunset, and they had just stopped for the night. They sat huddled close together, trying to keep warm. As Louisa looked at her family, sitting around her, she found it hard to feel too depressed. True, she was tired, cold, and hungry, and fearful of the challenge that lay before them. Still, however, the most important things had not been lost. They were safe, and they were together. And for now, that was all that truly mattered.

**The End **

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, here we are. We've come to the end at last! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed - I know I haven't been able to respond to everyone personally, but I _really_ appreciate every single one. I enjoyed hearing everyone's reactions to various parts of the story, and your incredible support kept me going through the sticky parts. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!

As always, feedback is very much appreciated! Hope to hear from you.


End file.
